Saiyan vs Shinobi
by BOS-Kai
Summary: While training by himself, Spruto a Saiyan Time Patroller is suddenly swarmed by unfamiliar female shinobi assassins for an unknown reason. When they retreat after failing to take his life, he is summoned to the Senran Kagura world where he meets an old woman by the name of Sayuri who asks a simple request of him. Having no choice in the matter, he agrees.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. As you may have guessed I have extended the prologue from its 4000 word count to 10,000 by adding the three Prologue chapters together. So to make things easier for me I thought I could try to write up an entire chapter for Day 1, 2, 3 and so on to shorten the story from 23+ chapters to just 10.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Senran Kagura**

* * *

 **\- Conton City, Recreation Plaza –**

"Spruto! Spruto!" Son Goku yelled repetitively as he strode around the water feature in the centre of the plaza with his left hand on the side of his mouth to project his voice louder. He looked to his left where the numerous shops were dotting the outer ring of the plaza and then to the right toward the holographic statue portraying a hero tall and proud. He looked back and forth trying to find the Saiyan he was searching for.

Son Goku could use his Ki signature to track him down. Unfortunately Conton City was large and populated with Ki signatures all around the place, so finding Spruto proved to be like finding a needle in a haystack. There were too many Ki signatures in one place to lock onto just particular one.

Son Goku lowered his left hand and stood idle, looking stressed in the middle of the plaza. "Man, where is Spruto?" He murmured troublingly. "If I can't find him, Lord Beerus is going to kill me…" he added with a soft voice knowing what exactly would happen if he went back to Lord Beerus now without Spruto. Another tournament was about and they needed the strongest Time Patroller there to compete.

Back when the tournament between Universe 6 and 7 finished, Lord Zeno the God of all Universes visited the two Universes and expressed his excitement for the fighting back-and-forth action brought by the two Universes. Wanting to actually see a tournament happen before his eyes, he thought about holding a huge tournament between all 12 Universes at the same time. Son Goku shared the same mindset as Lord Zeno and agreed with the tournament he wanted to hold. The mere thought of fighting new opponents boiled his blood up even more.

And thus the tournament Lord Zeno wanted to see with his own eyes was now put into motion. To make things interesting, however, since the participating Universes had low mortal rates the losing ones would be instantly destroyed by Zeno himself. Only one Universe out of the 8 teams would stand victorious and earn the reward of survival while the other 7 teams perished into nothingness.

All but 4 Universes had little time to gather ten fighters to compete for their respective Universes. Each passing moment was more stressful than the last as the clock counted down to the tournament as well as the fate of eight Universes. Since Universe 7 has Conton City brim with strong Time Patrollers, they had more luck than the other universes in gathering fighters, which led Goku to explore Conton City for the hero of the Time Vault - twice.

Son Goku already had Gohan, Vegeta, Majin Buu and Piccolo on the team for Universe 7. The next member he was looking for was the third Saiyan who could enter Super Saiyan Blue. But the problem was, Goku had no idea where to find him.

"Spruto! Spruto!" He went back to his reconnaissance in the streets of Conton City for Spruto. He walked five more steps before he came to a stop again when someone spoke to him.

"Oh, are you looking for Spruto, Son Goku?" Goku turned his head to the left and noticed that an Arcosian looking like Frieza's first form but with darker colors stared at him. He stood in front of the clothing shop elevated by a small flight of stairs, so they stood at eye level. It appeared he was the one to call out to him. "If you're looking for him, the Supreme Kai of Time might know." He pointed in the direction behind Goku with a friendly smile. It was still bizarre seeing such a welcoming face on an Arcosian after the evil ones Goku met in the past. The only smiles they shot at him were dominant and mocking ones.

"Oh, thank you!" Goku waved gratifyingly at the Arcosian.

"No problem," the Arcosian nodded once with the same smile on his face and went back to his shopping. Goku turned towards the Time Nest, the location the Arcosian pointed to on top of a cliff just opposite of the recreation plaza and took off into the air. He flew a short distance from where he stood to the entrance to the Time Nest.

Son Goku landed down before the giant portal entrance and headed into it, phasing through from the large and busy Conton City to the quiet and peaceful Time Nest. The exterior of the Time Nest looked like it was inside a giant dome-like bird cage. The ground was floored with a large mass of short green grass separated by a stone path leading from the entrance to the Time Nest. The path split from the main path to lead to the Supreme Kai's house. It resembled King Kai's one, but it was bigger in diameter and futuristic, compared to his small stone walled one.

Goku scanned from his left to right looking for the new target, the Supreme Kai of Time. He stopped his head when he found her sitting on the bench outside her house. She was swinging her small legs in boredom, head aiming to the ground. Since Spruto took care of Mira and Towa for good, the Time Nest was been very silent. She poked her head up from her knees and could see a person that would stuck out like a sore thumb.

It was Son Goku standing by the portal entrance looking at her. She popped a big smile and kicked herself off the bench. She gave a wave moving in an arc-motion. "Hi Goku!" She yelled in her greet.

"Yo, Supreme Kai!" Goku shot back in the same mood as her. He proceeded to walk towards and came to a stop in front of her, keeping a five step distance between her and him. "Say, Supreme Kai. Have you seen Spruto, or know where he is?" Goku hoped hard the answer would be a yes. "I'm looking for him desperately." He added.

She giggled briefly in response, "After another spar, are we Goku?" She had her tease before she got to the answer. Her expression changed from playful to a concerned one. "Unfortunate I haven't. After we had that large feast for everyone in Conton City, Spruto sort of went…silent. I haven't heard anything of him since then." The news struck harder and now caused a larger problem for Goku. He hoped there would be some lead to track his buddy down, but it turns out he went silent without a word or mention to anyone. With Spruto nowhere to be found, finding an equal skilled replacement was going to be more challenging.

* * *

 **\- Hyperbolic Time Chamber –**

Sitting inside the only place in Universe 7 that promised a long interrupted silence in the vast emptiness of the endless realm was Spruto, butt on the white ground far from the main chamber with arms and legs folded. He sat in the area of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with enhanced gravity and denser air, making his mediation all the more challenging. He had to keep a focused mind while he sat under the effects of gravity pulling him down and the dense air hard to breathe.

Spruto is a Saiyan with brown hazel eyes and a black hairstyle keeping true to the pure blood Saiyan heritage with a ponytail. It had sharp fringes at the front and the spiky ponytail was kept short reaching no further than his neck. For his attire he preferred something that was ceremonial and used as battle gear at the same time, so he wore the 4-Star costume. It was the dragon ball orange with black straps around the top part and as the ascents for the open skirt. The spandex was black and the boots he wore was the original colors of Goku's Turtle Hermit Gi. He preferred not to wear any gloves.

His eyes were closed shut with determination and absolute focus. What transpired in the fight between Spruto and Mira when the latter absorbed Towa and Tokitoki's egg left Spruto petrified. The increase of Mira's power and new form was more than Spruto could chew, but he stood bravely nonetheless. When Mira was about to go in for the kill, Goku dropped in saved Spruto's life thanks to Whis who teleported him to where Spruto and Mira were. Together Spruto and Goku defeated Mira. After knowing that it took two Saiyans to beat Mira, Spruto wanted to head away from Conton City for a while to train in case someone that powerful appears again.

Spruto ceased his meditation for a while as he remembered what happened back then in that fight. _'That victory against Mira may have been due to luck and the help of Goku, but I can't shake this feeling of discontent. Could it be because I was too weak? Or_ _…_ _could it be Goku interrupting my fights against Demigra and then with Mira?'_ Spruto thought of two reasons why he's feeling this dissatisfaction. Goku popped in the middle of the fight (like he does best), twice and wants to take the glory when Spruto does the fighting from the start. It was starting to become a regular scumbag move Goku is doing.

He shook his head twice, opening his eyes and standing back up onto his two feet. The gravity wasn't affecting him much so he was walking almost normally. "I think I need a glass of water to cool my head off a bit," he said to himself starting to walk back to the main chamber for a glass of water. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head waving his ponytail up and down caused by his hand. "I think I need to put in some practical practice after this break." He further added to the memo to himself.

Around ten steps further he could sense something bad incoming. He stood still, now on high alert watching the space all around him with all his senses used. He swayed his eyes to the left and right, right to left keeping a close eye on what was coming.

Making a perfect circle around him scattered 20 small flashy yellow portals on the ground. They were big enough to bring in one person. From the portals on the ground, people rose up and they didn't look welcoming at all. They were all females, wearing black suits with black heels, stockings to their thighs and strangely enough, had black sheets over their head split by the sides so the ears and some of the cheek was visible. But what stood out more was the fact they held swords.

"Assassins?"

After the portals dispersed, the unknown females instantly crumbled to the ground on one knee, some completely fell to the ground. "Ugh!" They moaned in their fall. The gravity he stood in was just too much for them to handle. Spruto shed a sweat drop at this sight and couldn't help but giggle.

"Hehe, look what we have here. People trying to invade the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but they fall the instant they come in here." The assassins tried to stand back up, but the gravity would deny any and all attempts to walk sending them back to one knee or on the ground. "While you try to stand up again, would any of you like to tell me who sent you?"

No one answered.

"No answer, huh? Then I guess you should go back to where you came before I force you back." His warning to them went without the slightest of overlook. Knowing they can't fight under this gravity, they summoned the purple portals that they came in under them, and slid back down to where they came. When they were gone, Spruto sighed. "If it wasn't for this gravity I would have liked to tease them around a bit. Shame really," he the resumed his journey back to the main chamber for his drink.

But unknowingly to him, his head started to shine brighter than the sun reflecting against a window. A white glowing ball surrounded his head and it took him a bit to finally notice something was off. His head started to feel…blinding. From the corner of his eyes, the white blindness seeped from the corner of his vision

"What?" He turned his head around quickly in reaction thinking it was something behind him. But still the light kept slithering from the corner of his eyes and affected his vision. They grew brighter and spread more in front of him like it was devouring him whole. The light continued to consume his vision and soon all Spruto could see was plain white as the air around the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Spruto's body was covered in the flash and soon the flash teleported someplace else, far away from Universe 7.

* * *

 **\- Unknown Location -**

It was a dark place in the woods of the forest as the only source of light came from a fire site flaring a mystic and purple flare. Standing in a line in front of this purple fire were four females with shadows lingering behind them created by the fire. One of the four was old and the other three aged from 16 to 18 years old. The three younger girls felt unsure if what the older one wanted to accomplish would actually work.

"Are you sure this will work, Master Sayuri?" The 17 year old female inquired turning her head to the old woman second in line to her right.

"Just have patience," the old one known as Sayuri replied reassuringly, using a giant wooden pipe with gold ends as standing support instead of a wooden cane Her mind and heart were set on seeing what she planned succeeded without fail. "If this person passed the test we sent them with flying colors, then they'll be summoned here."

"Master Sayuri, isn't it a bit selfish to force someone from their home and bring them here just to help with a festival?" The youngest of the three girls that were actually sisters commented.

"Shush! They're coming!" Sayuri notified the three girls as they all started to witness the purple flame blow with a gust of wind to the right and change its color from mystic purple to the Godly blue Spruto, Goku and Vegeta can use in their transformation. The blue fire shot a blue spiral smoke into the air for a moment, ending with a beam shooting up from the fire. It then went back to a peaceful flame.

Then in-between the four girls and the fire site appeared a white oval light which created a larger and brighter light source than the fire. The trees around the fire site were clear as day and the shadows behind the girls vanquished upon the glistering of the new light.

The sisters except Sayuri had to block their eyes with their arms and hands until the light faded away and returned darkness to the woods. The light retreated back to where the oval white light was and when the brightness was dimmed down enough that the three sisters can see again. When the three sisters lowered their arms and were bestowed the ability to see again, they were dumbstruck to see who was summoned.

Standing there was a male with a black ponytail and attire that made him look like a martial artist from head to toe. Everything about his appearance and attire seemed to hint that he was a warrior.

This new male took his time looking at his surroundings left right and centre, completely ignoring the four girls looking at him.

"Welcome, you must be the one to pass the test," Sayuri began her greeting to the male with an impressive smile on her face. "I'm impressed you managed to send the shinobi retreating in such a short time since I sent them."

After she finished, Spruto stopped his careless examination of the forest around him and swung his head instantly at the old grandma, giving her a disgraced expression. "So you were the one who sent those assassins after me?" He didn't sound too happy. The girls knew what was coming next. The "how dare you!" reply would come next.

Surprisingly…

"Why didn't you send stronger assassins after me?!" Spruto complained unexpectedly. The four were not expecting that answer. They thought he would be pissed, seething with furious rage because they sent shinobi to end his life, but he was more concerned about the fact they were weak ones. "But that explanation can come later. Where am I and whoa are you?" He folded his arms in his attempts to interrogate.

"Don't speak to Master Sayuri like that!" The 17 year old girl defended. She was ready to defend her with a fight as well, but the female known as Sayuri held her hand to her right ordering the young girl to desist her hostilities. The girl noticed her order to stand down and she did without question taking a step back and calming down.

"You must have a lot of questions to have answered," the grandma took four steps forward against the hard dirt ground. "I'll only tell you why you are here. Any other questions will have to wait."

Sayuri is 81 years old and stood – or hunched her back – for her height of 5'. Her clothing was based on traditional Japanese clothing with white socks and Eastern-style sandals. She has a dark green outfit that reached from under her bust to close to the ground. She had a white shinobi top that was sown together at the centre with a zigzag pattern. On her arms she has a pale yellow long sleeved top with black and white sleeves. Around her neck was a red scarf with a white pearl necklace on it. In her mouth she had a blow pipe and resting on her forehead were black sunglasses.

 **(AN: I really suck at describing things so if you want her appearance look her up on Google Images or the Senran Kagura fandom wiki page).**

"As you already know by now my name is Sayuri and these are the Mikagura sisters, youngest to oldest: Kafuru, Hanabi and Renka." As their names were called out each one nodded once to pinpoint which one they were. All of the three sisters wore a miko with a short red skirt. It was the garb of a shrine maiden in Japan.

Kafuru was the youngest at the age of 16 and stood at 4'11. She is a young girl with fair skin and large, dark grey eyes normally depicted squinting or slanted. She wears her long, wheat-colored hair in low pigtails each held with a white bow. Hanabi was the second youngest at the age of 17 and was a bit talker than Kafuru at 5'4. Her open and cheerful-looking eyes were teal and her hair was short with a light orange color. The oldest was Renka at 5'6 tall. She has brown hair in a twin-tails with a cowlick in the shape of a lightning bolt. Her eyes were brown as well but they were a darker tone than her hair.

"I sent assassins out to test anyone they first come across. This test was to see if their target was powerful enough to help train a batch of young and inexperienced shinobi girls arriving her shortly. If all the shinobi assassins were beaten, it would mean their victor succeeded in passing the test and I could summon them here. Which brings us to this very moment." Sayuri finished explained clearly.

"So if you summoned me here, then you can summon me back," Spruto shot back near instantly.

"Hohoho~ I don't think you're in the situation to be bartering with me, young lad. Only I can summon you back to where you came and I ain't going to send you back. Not until you finish helping the young shinobi."

Spruto didn't flinch at all. If this old hag wasn't going to send him back, he was going to go back using his own accord. "Don't worry. I have my own way getting out." He smirked closing his eyes.

"Oh?" Sayuri was interested in seeing this method he was trying.

Spruto tried to concentrate hard to find any high Ki signatures he could lock onto and use Instant Transmission to get away from this prison. The sisters laughed assuming he was trying to either close his eyes and open them again to find himself teleported out, or to try and knock himself out of a dream he was in.

Numerous attempts at trying to locate a high power level failed. There was nothing out there that came close to the power level of Goku, Vegeta or Lord Beerus. He was stuck in…wherever he was.

He reopened his eyes with the look of trouble in his eyes. If Instant Transmission failed then the only way he as going to go back is to do as the old lady says and help train the shinobi.

"Grr, fine," he caved in making Sayuri smile. "I'll help you train these shinobi. If it's the only way I can get back."

"Then it's agreed-"

"Please wait, Master Sayuri," Renka stepped forth in protest. She walked up to Sayuri's right side and looked down at her. "How can we tell this man is powerful enough to train shinobi? We can't even sense a power from him."

Now it was Spruto's turn to be intrigued.

Sayuri moved her eyes to the right towards Renka with a slight movement of your head. "That is true we can't sense anything from him. So what are you saying, Renka?"

Renka clenched her fist close to her face pumping up her adrenaline, "Judge him when his fists fly with mine!"

"Are you saying you want a fight with him? I guess that is a good idea. It'll be opportune to see if he is worthy of training the shinobi girls If he isn't then he can stay here and be trained instead." She turned her head back to the front. "Are you prepared to fight…?"

"Spruto, and I'm more than ready to fight," Spruto started with introducing himself before he agreed to the fight without a second thought. The the thrill of fighting someone new, just like what Goku desires all the time, boiled his blood hotter and hotter.

This girl…

She has no idea what kind of Godly warrior she's about to deal with.

* * *

 **\- Dark Zone -**

In an alternate dimension to the one Sayuri, the Mikagura sisters and Spruto were in, the skies redder than blood and clouds darker than the shadows that lurked around the light watched over this dark world belonging to demons. All around the vast dead landscape was ruins of old and the bodies of the dead brought back from the human world to be feasted on by the demons, or as the shinobi call them, the Yōma.

In the darkest part of the realm where light was not able to shine, pure evil and red feral eyes shot open after a long slumber.

"This power…" a slow and malicious voice was echoed throughout the world. Yōma stopped what they were doing and looked to the sky listening to the voice with unstoppable attention. "I have not sensed such," he gave a long pause just awakening up a few moments ago from a very long slumber. "A grand power to be feasted upon… Whoever possesses this immense power…shall be the greatest meal I have ever been bestowed."

"Go… Capture this prey so I may fully awaken once more and set worlds ablaze." A few of the Yōma acknowledged their orders and left immediately upon their new orders.

* * *

 **\- Forest** **–**

Standing in front of each other with eyes locked onto each other was the two fighters about to brawl it out and let their fists do the talking for them. Renka and Spruto stood at the ready to begin the fight while the three spectators, Sayuri and the two other Mikagura sisters stood on the sidelines. The two sisters smiled in joy with the feeling that their older sister Renka is going to win the fight, but Sayuri felt something was amiss here. This boy, Spruto, forced skilled shinobi to retreat. So how could a human possessing no shinobi powers beat them in a quick amount of time? It was puzzling.

In Renka's mind all it could think about is how easy it was going to be to defeat this male who possessed no power. Meanwhile on the other side of the table Spruto was thinking which trick he should use to toy around with Renka. So many options and yet no choice.

 _''_ _Should act like I'm the weaker one at the start and give her a little confidence boost before I break it_ _…_ _? Or should I reveal my true power and make her quiver. Trying to fight like a normal human would be a good choice, as she says I have no power so I may as well act like a normal human._ _When the timing is right, I'll use a little power up to overcome her.'_

Sayuri swung up her right hand up in the air, "Shinobi Barrier," she chanted.

The surroundings around the five people changed from the fire site in the middle of the forest to a long district that reached 500 metres from top to bottom. It was one of those red light districts used by adults when night struck. All along both sides were numerous shops varying from clothing stores, bars and to a strip club at the far end.

Sayuri, Kafuru or Hanabi were nowhere in sight.

Spruto lost his cockiness when he was stunned at what just happened. He looked all around the shops and wondered how they moved them from the forest to the street.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Renka in front of him.

"Eh? You haven't heard of a Shinobi Barrier?" Renka exclaimed blinking her eyes twice. Spruto shook his head twice in quiet response. "Looks like this will be an easy fight," she smirked. "A Shinobi Barrier is manifested by the mental stability of a shinobi to create a battle space ensnaring anyone with power inside it. In the human world it's mainly used to enter another realm temporarily to prevent civilian involvement, allowing the dueling shinobi to fight without hurting innocent people."

"But if there were no humans near that forest, why couldn't we have fought there?" Spruto asked.

"Because in here you get to go all out and destroy anything you want without dealing any real damage." She replied in a tone that would seem like she answered a question to a very stupid question. "Sprout!" Renka pointed her finger out as far as she could at Spruto. "Enough stalling! Let's get this roaring PARTAY started!" She yelled energetically getting into a simple fighting stance. It almost sounded like she was trying to sound hyped up.

"For calling me Sprout, I'm going to enjoy this." Spruto started to run at a human's pace toward Renka. He pulled back his right fist, "Hhhaaa~!" He threw it forward toward her face once again at a human pace. Renka easily moved to her left with swift movement getting out of the way.

She had the expression of dominance on upon her face. From that punch she judged Spruto wasn't going to be much of a match for her. She did have superior speed and power to a regular person.

In her two hands she summoned two bachi, one in each hand. "This'll hurt," she warned grinningly waking Spruto's stomach with the side of the right bachi. Spruto acted to bend over from the hit to the gut and left himself vulnerable on purpose. Renka brought up her bachis and started to drum his back like it was a drum numerous times. After a barrage of hits to Spruto's back, she brought them up together and slammed them down hard on his back.

Spruto was "sent" to the ground and laid fat on his stomach.

"Ugghhh…" Spruto moaned trying to get back onto his fours slowly in fake pain.

"Is this all you got?" Renka complained completely let down. She walked from his right side to in front of him so his head was before her feet. "Just stay down. It's clearly my win."

"Not…yet," Spruto managed to get back onto his hands and knees. He stood up a little easier and continued to act like he was in pain, hunching his back with his head aimed down. His eyes were unable to be seen from the shadows that hid them. "I…have to keep on fighting…"

"Why?! You've obviously lost this fight."

"No…" At that moment he decided to desist his short-lived toying with her and actually show her who's stronger. Spruto stood up straight and he didn't look in the slightest of discomfort. He was back to normal and this time he was the one to shine down a grin to her. "The toying has just begun," he giggled.

Renka blinked twice.

She repeated his words in her mind a few times and she was taken aback. "You what?!" She felt a mixture of emotions at the same time including insult, shock and confusion. "You were just toying with me?! Tsk, that pisses me off!" She roared in anger being taken for a fool as she frowned in disgust.

Spruto quickly flicked her forehead with his middle finger which sent her flying back over the ground. She glided down to the ground and took a few bumps on the brick floor. She recovered from the fall and slide standing back up excited. She completely forgot her rage for being treated as a toy as soon as she found a strong opponent. In a sense she was like Goku as well, hunting strong opponents to fight.

A content smile appeared on her face, "You're strong." She complimented in her mutter to him. "Let's see if you can handle this." From in-between her breasts she launched out a ninja scroll. She caught it and held it tight raising her hand in the air. "Shinobi Transformation!" The scroll shined like a beacon and for some reason her clothes were ripped off so she stood in her birthday suit. Then from her feet to her head she was dressed with clothing that popped into existence. It looked like she was some sort of magical girl cosplayer.

She now wore a brown-red long-sleeved top with a matching mini-skirt and boots, knee-high socks with golden bows and a double-tail cape.

"Let's see if you can keep up now," she grinned taking a fighting stance with her bachi. Spruto grinned back and just stood there with his arms by his sides casually.

Before they could brawl it out, Renka blinked and widened her eyes sensing something bad was coming their way. This sudden change of attitude puzzled Spruto.

"This energy…" she muttered with fear. She quickly turned around with alarm as she witnessed three purple portal appear in front of her in a line from the ground. They looked like magic circles used by a mage, but these magic circles radiated a powerful demonic energy. This got Spruto's attention as well.

At this point he might as well consider their fight cancelled for the moment.

From the magic portals rose three different demons, two of which nearly the same. One of them was a Red Oni with long light blue hair and the other a Blue Oni with a blond ponytail ending at her buttocks. Both of them had half a kabuki mask with a ling horn on their face. The red one had a yellow half-kabuki mask covering her right side and the blue one with a white one on the left side.

The middle one was a lamia, a monster with the lower body of a snake and the upper half of a female. This lamia had dark green scales and a bellow underbelly. On her hair pink needles were coming out aiming backwards like crystals. She had tanned skin with a white bandaged bra, white short hair and a bandaged blindfold over her eyes. Instead of human arms she had snake arms, hissing as they flap their tongues up and down in the presence of a prey.

"What are these things?" Spruto asked the speechless Renka walking up to her side. He stopped on her right and looked at her, staring at the frozen expression she had. "Hello?" When Renka didn't make a movement he had to slap the back of her head hard to get her back into reality.

"Y-Yōma…"

"Yōma?"

* * *

 **\- Forest -**

"What's taking them so long?" Kafuru folded her arms impatiently. Knowing her sister's skill she would have won right about now. But something seems to be taking them. Maybe they're talking, or what if they're equally matched? Who knows?

"Now, you can't rush a duel between-" Sayuri stopped instantly in a worried gasp.

Sayuri's silence was very noticeable for the two sisters beside the old hag. Hanabi the second oldest of the trio stared confusingly toward Sayuri who's turn it was to freeze with panic.

"Master Sayuri?" Hanabi spoke.

"We need to get them out of there!" Sayuri held her hands out with a yell and tried to dispel the Shinobi Barrier with all her might, but for some unknown reason she couldn't. It was impossible. Only the barrier's creator could dispel the barrier and if she made the barrier, how and what is preventing her from doing dispelling it?!

"Master Sayuri!"

"Those two are in danger!"

"WHAT?!" Both sisters exclaimed in sudden shock.

* * *

 **\- Shinobi Barrier** **–**

Back with Renka and Spruto they were facing the three demons. The tension and stress levels in Renka were increasing beyond limits. They stood before three Yōma, feared demons that can only be defeated by the strongest and skilled of shinobi.

For now anyway.

"They don't look tough," Spruto expressed his sheer disappointment in how strong they look. "But I can feel it. Their cold malice," he took a step forward ready to take these three on. In them he remembered the evil presence that tainted Demigra and Mira.

Renka heard his footstep forward against the ground and turned her head to her right to see Spruto one step ahead of her. He showed the stature and attitude that he wants to fight these demons.

"Are you suicidal?! You can't fight them all at once!" Renka warned hastily.

"Girl," he started to walk a bit further toward the awaiting demons. "You have no idea what kind of world I come from." He added facing down the Yōma. He leaned down and using his feet to accelerate forward, he vanished and reappeared in front of the lamia and connected a right punch to her left cheek, sending her away with a hard blow down the long street.

"…" Renka had watched that and she was flabbergasted.

The two Oni turned to face the enemy in the centre of them both and lifted their spiked clubs up to take a quick and powerful swing. But Spruto was too fast for them as he spread his arms out the sides with open palms.

"Haa!" He shot Kiai at them both and launched them through the buildings on both sides crashing through the shops and out into the alleyways behind them. With the Oni temporarily out of the way he turned his attention back to the lamia that landed at the end of the street. She got back up and began to rapidly slither on the ground back to Spruto, continuously hissing with hate.

Spruto pulled his open right hand back and then shot it forward, sending a light blue Ki blast wave towards the lamia. The two closed in on each other rapidly and disallowed the lamia any time to react to the attack in time and was shortly enveloped in the blast, being evaporated into little specs.

Then from both sides the two Oni came out with their clubs ready to swing. With fast speed, the blue one on the right approached from the ground while the red one struck from the air sending her club downwards. Moving his eyes from left to right Spruto easily saw them both.

The Blue Oni stuck first, swinging her club left to right across her body. The Saiyan saw her movements and held the side of her club where the spikes didn't come out with his right hand. He pushed the club the other way and caused the Blue Oni to spin the other way uncontrollably.

Meanwhile with the Red Oni, he held his left palm towards her chest and got another Kiai, sending her into the sky. Spruto pursued her in the air teleporting where she was heading and when she got close.

 _POW_

Spruto double axe hammered her head down and sent her diving into the same building she crashed through.

 ** _Crash_**!

She tore a hole in the roof creating dust around where she landed on the first floor. She stood back up and looked through the hole she was sent through and saw a light blue ball coming towards her. It was a Ki blast.

 ** _KA-BOOM!_**

The building exploded and so did the Red Oni. All that was left now is to deal with the Blue Oni. The blue demon stopped spinning around and managed to control herself again. She closed her eyes and shook her head viciously several times to knock the dizziness out of her.

When she knew she knocked off her dizziness, she opened her eyes again to see the cold staring Spruto standing before her, building in rubble and smoke behind him. She flinched with teeth clenched and bearing. She was the first one to express an emotion and it was terror. To fight a human that easily wiped out two strong demons in the span of one minute. She needed to retreat.

However Spruto grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the floor. She struggled as she kept her eyes down on the human. She watched him hold out his left hand to her chest.

"Be gone," he shot a Ki blast wave that enveloped her and any part of the buildings or walls in its way. The Blue Oni faced the same death as the lamia: vaporized into little particles. The Oni squealed loudly at first, but the yell softened more as more pieces were disintegrated.

The city shook with tremor due to the exerted power used to wipe out the last of the three Yōma. Soon after her death, the beam dispersed slowly and showed the result of the blast. Everything in its way, including the ground, was gone. The ground now had a crater and the buildings and walls had a hole through them, cracks everywhere around them as proof of the destruction.

Renka could not believe her eyes right now. She just watched three, THREE Yōma die in a short amount of time. Just one of those demons would be enough to be a challenge for a skilled Yōma.

She was beyond speechless.

Spruto calmed down and gazed his head toward Renka. She just stood there looking at him and at the destruction around her like a statue with a rotating head, shedding sweat drops from her head with her wide open eyes. She probably was in shock from seeing such abilities for the first time.

"I guess Sayuri isn't the only one that needs to do some explaining."

* * *

 **\- Forest -**

Spruto and Renka appeared back in the forest in the comforting presence of Sayuri, Hanabi and Kafuru. The two sisters ran up to Renka back in her white and red miko dress as fast as they would with tears in their eyes.

"Renka!"

Spruto turned his head their way and gave a small and content smile.

They embraced their sister in a tight group hug glad to see that Renka was back and safe with no injuries other than the bruise on her forehead from the finger flick. Sayuri took a deep inhale and exhale relieved the two are alright. Now that the two were back, it was time Renka and Spruto debriefed her on what happened inside the Shinobi Barrier.

"Renka, Spruto," she got the attention of the called out two. The Mikagura sisters ceased their group hug and turned to Sayuri. "Tell me what happened in there when the three Yōma appeared." Her voice was authoritative in the upmost demand. "More importantly, how did get out from the attack unscathed? Well, nearly unscathed," she pointed out the bruise on Renka's forehead as the girl rubbed the bruise.

"Master Sayuri…" Renka stopped rubbing her forehead and was hesitant to tell what happened a moment ago. "The Yōma we fought were only weak and small ones. Nothing too dangerous or lethal to deal with," Renka explained but for some reason Sayuri had a feeling she was lying. That there was a lot more to what happened...

Well, she decided to play along with it for the time being and remain on guard in the near future.

"I see. And seeing as you both beat these weak Yōma together, I take it you judged him well and approve of him as a trainer?"

Renka nodded once. "Yes, Master Sayuri."

"Then a welcome is required. Welcome to the festival, Teacher Spruto."

"Thank you," Spruto thanked normally. He stared at Renka with his eyes only and gave her a small smile, as if he was indebted to her. She smiled in return with the same smile.

* * *

 ** _\- Flashback, A Few Minutes Ago_** ** _–_**

 _Things calmed down after the Yōma attack and Renka returned to normal instead of shedding sweat in her amazement or terror._

 _"_ _You want me to keep it a secret?" Renka asked tilting her head to the side at what Spruto asked of her._

 _"_ _That would be much appreciated. I would rather have the patience to reveal my power to those who I can trust. As you know Sayuri is withholding information from me and I would like to do the same to her. I will reveal everything when she does. A fair trade, right?"_

 _"_ _That's understandable. You just met us not too long ago_ _…_ _By the way, when you said "You have no idea what kind of world I come from"_. _Where do you come from exactly?"_

 _"_ _Information for information, remember?"_

 _"_ _Hmm. I was hoping to have that one clarified, but nonetheless_ _…"_ _She nodded twice, "Okay then, I'll keep it a secret between us. But on one condition," she pointed her finger straight at Spruto with a stubborn glare. "You personally have to train me! I want to become strong as you and someday_ _…_ _.someday to fight on par with you!"_

 _Spruto just wanted to bust out into laughter._

 _Hearing Renka's absurd declaration was one of those things that were hard not laugh at. It was logical that she wanted to learn how to use Ki and what not, but fight on par with him, at a Gods' level?_

 _She might as well ask to be the next God of Destruction._

 _"_ _Hmph, I guess taking in an apprentice would be a fun experience." He folded his arms and gave her a serious stare, "But I cannot guarantee that this will be easy training, nor actually grant you the same power as me. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

 _"_ _Hell yeah I am!" She roared resolutely moving her pointed out arm toward her chest and gripped her fist in a tight ball. "Man I am so looking forward to this!"_

 _'_ _For a cute girl, she sure is hell-bent on fighting all the time.' Spruto mentally spoke to himself. 'If she's this hungry for battle then maybe staying here won't be much of a prison.'_

* * *

 ** _\- Flashback End –_**

"Before we head off to greet the shinobi girls you'll be training, Spruto." Sayuri got the confused attention of the Saiyan standing alone not too far from the Mikagura sisters. "We need to do something before we go and summon the shinobi here."

"I take it you want to steal another world of a fighter to help train these shinobi?" Spruto didn't sound too happy about what Sayuri had in mind.

"Your guess is way off the mark, lad," Sayuri denied. "I don't need to tell you that it's night and that we need to sleep. When tomorrow comes, we'll be giving some shinobi a proper send off."

"Send off?"

Kafuru started to explain on Sayuri's behalf. "We summon shinobi that have burdening ties to the living world like regret or something they need to accomplish. We, the Mikagura sisters send them off properly to the afterlife so they can rest in peace. It would be obsolete to let them live with something weighting them down."

"Well, I guess that does make sense."

"I'm glad we got that out of the way. For tonight you'll be bunking with the Mikagura sisters in their village so they can keep their eyes on you."

"EH?!" All three young girls and Spruto orchestrated at the same time in their surprise.

"Oh shush. It'll be nice to have a man to get to know, right?" She spoke in a way like she set purposefully up this chance for the girls to get to know Spruto and potentially earn him as a boyfriend.

Maybe this can be a good thing after all. This way Renka can have a private chat with Spruto and exchange information about this festival and world for information about him.

 _"_ _You have no idea what kind of world I come from."_

That sentence Spruto said before he killed the Yōma was begging to be asked and answered. No matter what, Renka was going to find out.

* * *

 **\- 9:21pm, Mt Orochi Village –**

The Mikagura sisters led the newcomer to their village deep in the forest, so deep it was considered as a secret village. Surrounding the village were bamboo trees, tall as the buildings and thin as a tea cup. From the entrance of the village was a stone path that went straight to the other side of the fenced off village. On the right side were two paddies yet to fully grow crops in sticky mud. While on the left was the residential area. Spruto counted at least five big, wooden and wide buildings with large straw roofs.

Each one had at least three entry points on the sides and on the faces were windows. Seeing as how they were positioned it seemed like there were four floors that got smaller as it ascended. The second floor had three windows, the second with two and the last with one window.

Three houses dotted the front facing the paddies. The first and third one faced on their sides and the middle one with an end facing out. The other two were behind the front ones going around the fence line,

"So this is your village?" Spruto rhetorically asked looking all around the empty village. Although it was night time he could see semi-clearly with the lights shining out from the houses onto the road and show some of the paddies.

"Duh!" Kafuru replied rolling her eyes. "If this wasn't our village then we wouldn't have led you here."

"Um, Kafuru…I don't think you should be talking to a guest like that," Hanabi interjected.

Kafuru shrugged her shoulders uncaringly, "Don't blame me. He was the one who didn't have common sense."

"Hey, hey Kafuru, enough is enough. It's late and we need to head to bed before our parents kill us for being late." Renka, being the most mature out of the three warned. She walked on ahead first to encourage her two younger sisters to do the same, which they did without a fuss. Spruto followed behind them.

It wasn't a long walk before they reached the first house to their left that was on its side facing the paddies on the opposite side. They approached the middle set Shoji doors and Renka slid the door from the right to left.

The loud door alerted the mother kneeling by the table in the centre of the room to their presence.

"We're home." Renka spoke with slight fear in her tone.

"Renka! What took you three so long to get back?!" The mother in a dark blue kimono replied without hesitation. "I thought you were only going to-"

She stopped.

Why?

Coming from around the corner of the exterior wall appeared a young male that stood taller than Renka, the tallest out of the three sisters. He stood out like a sore thumb.

"Who is he?" The mother inquired curiously and displeasingly. It was one of the village's rules to keep their residents from interacting from outsiders, a rule that the three girls disobeyed.

"His name is Sprout or whatever. Master Sayuri told us to allow him to sleep here for the night before the Millennium Kagura Festival begins."

 _Whack_

"Ouch!" Kafuru rubbed the top of her head with both hands when it was chopped disciplinarily by the male who was going to introduce himself.

"My name is actually Spruto. Sayuri summoned me here to help train shinobi."

The mother swapped her displeasing mood for a smile of welcome. "It's against the village's rules to allow anyone in the village to interact with an outsider…" Spruto felt a chill of unwelcome. "But if Master Sayuri knows you, this can be an exception."

"Phew," the three sisters muttered relieved. They got away with this one rule break.

The mother stood up as the four came into the house, closing the door behind them. The mother walked four steps towards the four by the door, "My name is Sukey. I am the mother of Renka, Kafuru and Hanabi, the girls who should be in bed now." She said the last part with a threatening tone, making the three girls shiver. "You're alright to stay the night here, Spruto."

"Thank you. I hope my presence won't be imposing on your village's rule or your own comfort."

"You don't be so modest," the mother giggled. "And it's fine for you to stay the night."

"Mother and Spruto are getting along so easily," Hanabi's head dropped a sweat drop as she said under her breath dazzled.

"Girls…what did I just say?" The mother closed her eyes and changed her tone back to threatening speaking to her daughters. The trio was frightened with yelps once more as they rushed upstairs as fast as they could. They didn't want to be warned again.

Spruto kept his head looking to the right where the girls rushed up the stairs. "I don't even want to imagine what you did to those girls to get that frightened reaction."

* * *

 **\- 1:15am, Outside Village –**

"Come on. Where's a Ki signal?!" Spruto said to himself impatiently as he stood alone in the Mt. Orochi Training Area. To the North of the village led a path that brought anyone down a short hill and into an area that was walled off by cliffs four times the height of an average human. Flowing down the hill at the end was a waterfall that poured water into a lake and flowed to the right through a caged-off tunnel in the cliff.

Since Spruto had the privacy and more time to sense a Ki signature here, he could try to go back home again. He pushed his two fingers against his forehead and focused harder and more desperate to detect a powerful power level. Any signature from another Universe would suffice.

All he wanted is to get out of this prison and go back to the Time Patrol.

Minutes past since he started, and yet no possible signature could be sensed. It was true. The only way to head home is to see this shinobi training through to the end.

"Damn it," Spruto dropped his fingers from his forehead, seeing that trying to get out of this world was confirmed to be pointless. "Stuck in a world I know nothing about, forced to do an old woman's bidding and kept in the dark about any information about this world. And what the heck is this Millennium Kagura Festival anyway?" Being kept in the dark about everything was a pain in the ass to experience. "If no one is going to explain where I am, I might as well scout out the area myself."

Before he could take to the skies for surveillance, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Are you sure you should be out this late, young lad?" The voice rang. It sounded old and cheeky, similar to the voice he heard while talking to Sayuri. Spruto turned his head to the right. Standing on a levitating wood smoke pipe was Sayuri. She stood balanced on the angled wood pipe, making her look like she had one foot on a chair with her left arm resting on the elevated knee.

"Hmm," Spruto groaned irritatingly in response. "What do you want now, Sayuri?"

Sayuri jumped off her levitating wood pipe and stood normally using the wood pipe she flew on as a walking cane. She shook her right fist at Spruto, "Talk to an elder like that again and I'll shove this long pipe up you know where." She responded with somewhat of a threatening tone.

But the threat wasn't going to work on someone much more powerful than her.

"You can try, but I would advise against it," he shot back. "Does this encounter have any meaning or are we just going to have some pointless chatter?"

"You're a rowdy one, aren't you?"

Spruto fully turned to Sayuri with his fists clenched in anger, "Do you expect me to be happy about being forcefully taken from my home, _my lifestyle_ just to help someone I just met a few hours ago train shinobi for no reason at all? This is the good part: You're not telling me anything about this world. You even haven't even told me about those Yōma or whatever they are and why they attacked me and Renka. So until I know everything, and I mean EVERYTHING about this world to the smallest detail, I will remain pissed off."

"Don't get your nickers in a twist," Sayuri shut her eyes for a brief moment taking in a deep breath. "Good news then. That is why I came here to see you if you were still awake by chance. I wanted to discuss what truly happened in that Shinobi Barrier. Believing that you two beat three weak Yōma is hard. And if it'll make you feel more at ease, I'll exchange information from my side. Any questions, no answers held back."

"Finally. That would be appreciated." Spruto was starting to calm down but still had some anger left in him. It was about time she opened the door to all these mysteries plaguing Spruto's mind. "You can start by explaining what these Yōma are and why they came after us. Their presences were drenched with malice when they arrived."

"Under shinobi law I cannot tell you about them, but since you encountered a few this time is an exception. The Yōma are powerful demons that occupy a realm known the "Dark Zone", led by a massive world eating Demon King. Yōma are separated into four classes: small, medium, giant and general. The smaller ones are the weakest while the giant ones are bigger than a two-story building, and the ten generals are created by a bad fellow called Dōgen, by using the blood of some of the shinobi you'll meet soon."

"Right…and who is this Demon King?"

"His name is Shin, a massive Demon that can literally destroy large continents by himself. He is also the source of all these Yōma. They will continue to exist until Shin is defeated by a shinobi who is titled the rank of "Kagura", the highest title any shinobi can obtain. Hence why tomorrow will be the start of the "Kagura Millennium Festival" to declare who will win and achieve the title."

"And I'm guessing this is where I come in to train these shinobi to fight the Yōma?"

"Exactly," she nodded once. "I've done my part of the deal. Now it's your turn. What truly happened in the Shinobi Barrier?" Sayuri asked with interest as her curiosity was about to be proven right or wrong.

"Renka and I were interrupted by two Oni, one red the other blue, and a snake-woman hybrid. I was the one to blast them into all oblivion. They weren't much of a fight." Sayuri blinked twice finding this out. There are only a few more Shinobi except herself that could tango with Yōma easily and come out victorious. Maybe Spruto is more powerful than she originally thought. "And when I get my hands on Shin he won't stand a chance against me."

"Just because beating three Yōma doesn't mean you can go off and kill Shin with the same effort." Spruto felt that she was mocking which she thought was boldness, but in fact it was the truth. "Listen, I ain't sending you to the Dark Zone to fight Shin, ever. It's not your destiny to fight him, it's the shinobis'." She turned around and hopped back on her levitating wood pipe. "But you might enjoy yourself with a fellow martial artist that took on Shin once but failed. You can fight her to your heart's content instead. She seems to be the same as you – eager for a fight. I'll see you in the morning." She flew away on her mode of transport. But it wasn't too soon before Spruto teleported in front of her and made her come to an abrupt stop, now looking into the face of the frowning and disrespected Saiyan standing in thin air.

Spruto wasn't going to let this belittling get away.

"As I said to Renka back in the barrier before I slaughtered the Yōma, " _You have no idea what kind of world I come from_ ". Trust me; this Demon King won't be able to hold a candle to my absolute and overwhelming power. Just get me to where Shin is and I can kill him."

"..." Sayuri fell silent. Her legs started to wobble uncontrollably. She wanted to think that what he said was just to make him seem strong, but some part of her was telling her he is speaking the truth. "What I said stands still. It's not your destiny to fight Shin. Now goodnight!" She flew around Spruto quickly and left the area shaken.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day, Fire Site -**

Morning arose as the day had come. The day that Spruto could witness a "sending" as Sayuri calls it. The Saiyan was somewhat curious to see what it was like to send someone dead with regrets off into the restful afterlife.

Spruto stood to the side and eagerly watched the fours' movements. At the present time the four stood in a line and were in the same spot as they took last night when they greeted the Saiyan. From left to right were Renka, Sayuri, Hanabi and then Kafuru.

Sayuri with her black glasses worn instead of resting them on her forehead spun her head to the right and looked at the awaiting Saiyan. "Are you ready to behold the "sending"?" Spruto gestured his right hand forward signaling his readiness. It was a "go ahead" hand gesture. "Very well. Let us commence the sending."

To start off, the four females gently clapped their hands together and began to focus, warmed up by the lit fire before them. Sayuri then spouted some mumbo-jumbo like a cultist worshipping a deity.

' _I'm missing my time training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just to hear some old woman sputter nonsense? It's getting close to impossible not to blow up this forsaken prison.'_

Sayuri finished her nonsense and she along with the other Mikagura sisters brought down their arms, witnessing the orange fire become purple in an aggressive flare. Then, around the fire pit purple fires were started. They burnt for a brief moment turning into ghostly females in white robes.

Sayuri walked over one of these female shinobi with eyes devoid of emotion, like she was being mind-controlled. She placed her hand on the cheek of the ghost caringly. "I hope for you to lead a happy life in another place, era, and time…" The ghost closed her eye now possessing some emotion and began to float high into the air. The ghost glowed bright yellow and then faded away, letting particles disperse from the body and disappearing.

The first shinobi was successfully sent off into the afterlife, free from all attachments from this world to live eternally in peace.

 _'_ _That was it?! THAT is a sending?'_ Spruto thought to himself displeased.

Sayuri continued for the next several minutes to send off the other nine female shinobi ghosts one at a time into the afterlife. When all were gone, it was now the time to perform another sending. But instead of sending a dead shinobi with regrets to the afterlife, Sayuri was going to send someone from the dead to the real world.

Sayuri stepped in front of the fire pit again and clapped her hands together, beginning more muttering speaking the language of a cultist.

"What is she doing now?" Spruto asked getting really tired of hearing the words that make no sense. He got no answer as Sayuri continued the ritual. A few seconds later another purple flame was created to the right of the fire site. Just like the same as summoning the shinobi ghosts, a white and blue coffin decorated with a golden trim around the coffin and on the door appeared. "A coffin?"

Sayuri's mutter kept on going and then suddenly the doors to the coffin pulled out separately and revealed what was inside to the Mikagura sisters. The coffin was on its side so Spruto had no idea what was inside for the moment from his angle. Resting against a comfortable padding around the interior made up of light purple flowers was a beautiful 18 year old girl holding her arms crossed on her body. She was dressed in a dark blue gothic lolita costume with black frills around the skirt. Placed to the right on her long black hair was a bow accessory, colored in a dark blue – the same as her outfit – with a yellow trim and button in the middle.

The girl in the coffin awakened, opening her lovely beautiful eyes. Emotionlessly, she floated out of the coffin and into the open and in the eyesight of Spruto. He looked above her head to see something resembling to his world. She had a halo.

"A halo?!" He muttered to himself surprisingly blinking twice. If she had a halo it was probable, though little, that she knew the Otherworld.

The female landed on the ground emotionlessly as the coffin she came out of disappeared. Sayuri's mumbling stopped and she turned her head to the new girl with a smile.

"Welcome back to the living, Ryōki." Sayuri greeted. The Mikagura sisters humphed happy and shined their smiles on her in their own way of greeting.

"Sayuri," Ryōki sounded sweet greeting back the old lady.

"I'm sorry for bringing you back to the realm of the living, my dear." Sayuri apologized familiarly. "The festival is drawing near and I would like your help training the shinobi along with the new mentor with us."

"New mentor?" Ryōki tilted her head innocently. Sayuri nodded her head up once and moved her eyes around Ryōki as a gesture that the other mentor was standing to her left. Ryōki turned her head from right to left and spotted a male in martial arts clothing staring at her. "Hello there," she sweetly began walking over to Spruto. She stopped before him and bowed respectfully with her hands in front of her skirt. "My name is Ryōki. It's nice to meet you," she stopped bowing to give him a smile.

Somehow when Spruto gazed upon her gentle face and her soothing words entered his ears, Spruto couldn't feel any sign of a temper left in him. It was like all of his agitation was drained out when her words acted as a remedy for anger management.

He returned a smile, rubbing the back of his head. "My name is Spruto. It's nice to meet you too."

Sayuri was witnessing Spruto's mood change before and after Ryōki started to talk to him. She grew a scandalous smile, "Look what she's done. It's like she tamed a raging beast with her voice alone. Heh, I think those two are going to get along just fine." She said to herself. "Now, how about we get the Kagura Millennium Festival started?"

"Yeah!" The Mikagura sisters roared at the same time pumping their fists in the air excitedly. The next eight days of this festival were going to be memorable.


	2. Shinobi Introduction

**\- Shinobi Human World, Gessen Girls' Academy –**

Shinobi.

The warriors that kept to the shadows as they executed many roles during their operations during the feudal Japan era acting as agents to Lords of each warring clan of the country, hiding from public eye. They assassinated, spied, sabotaged and infiltrated enemy clans with commendable skill. There were no one better than them in the art of guerilla warfare.

However with the feudal days of Japan in the past and everyone now embracing Capitalism in the modern era, the shinobi have been left wanting, knowing that they no longer serve a purpose. They were like old toys discarded for new and better ones. People assumed they died with time and rested in the shadows for eternity.

However, that is what the Japanese government wants the public to think. Shinobi still exist in modern day Japan, serving the government to bring about the greater good, keeping the country untouched by those who seek to bring evil. The shinobi aren't the same as they once were – dressed in ninja outfits. They're now your average high school girls attending shinobi schools to become the best shinobis they can be, undergoing training every day to keep the evil shinobi at bay.

These evil shinobi seclude themselves from the urban lifestyle, attending few academies that welcome all shinobi, regardless of status. Whereas the good shinobi only welcome those with good intentions to keep humanity protected. These rogue and evil shinobi work for corrupt companies and stray whatever path they desire, be it killing any shinobi they want and doing what's in their best interests.

Hence is why the good shinobi schools existed – to train them and fight the evil shinobi.

At one of said good shinobi schools, was the Gessen Girls' Academy, an all-female school that only welcomed the daughters of powerful shinobi to their ranks. In one of the main rooms gathered five of the shinobi girls, outfitted in the same school attire: light gray closed in shoes, thin dark brown pants and a light gray long sleeved and buttoned outfit.

The interior of this school resembled a Chinese pagoda, the tall traditional tower with octagon shaped rooms and roofs surrounding each floor. On the lowest floor was a healthy sakura tree in the middle of the room with a moat around it, making it look like a miniature island only accessible by going across a curved bridge on each side from the outer walkways.

One of the five school girls walked across a curved bridge to meet with the other four Gessen students, all sitting down and relaxing ding their own thing while their legs were warmed under a kotatsu. So far the four hasn't noticed the girl walking toward them.

When she stopped in front of them, she began to talk in a neutral tone. "Now then, everyone. Let us start our daily training, to become the best, brightest shinobi we can be!" The standing girl with a light gray short haircut and a white and blue bow at the back of her head declared. This ice-blue eyed lovely is called Yumi, a shinobi always taking things seriously without a hint of excitement.

The medium-long blond blonde student with dark red eyes named Shiki rose her rejuvenated head off the table from a little rest and when she popped her head up to look at the table, she found something delicious missing. Knowing who the culprit it, she swung her head to the female to the right, giving her a unimpressed stare.

"Oo, Minnow!" She yelled mispronouncing Minori's name wrong by purpose. "You just totally, like, swiped my pudding away didn't you?!" She accused pointing her finger at the girl with blue eyes and light brown pigtails tied with light green doughnuts.

Minori's pupils shrunk with surprise, before she expressed her defense.

"N-no, I didn't swipe it! It's yours! And it's yummy!"

She was bad at lying.

"Annnd you know what it tastes like _how_?" Shiki pressured.

"Keep it down. I'm trying to work on my comic. The deadline for the exhibition is right around the corner," interrupted the third girl sitting opposite of Minori. She had a confident man-like voice as she covered her face behind a horned kabuki mask. This side ponytail was Murakumo, a student that can only talk normally when her face is hidden behind a mask. If it were to come off, she would stutter a lot in her speech talking to another.

She went back to her manga with pencil in hand. "OOOHHH! ...The demon king lets out a loud roar. OOOHHH!" She narrated to herself.

Shiki felt a sweat drop fall down from her forehead, turning her attention to Murakumo instead of Minori… For now

"…Murky, do you, like, HAVE to say the lines when you draw things?"

Murakumo diverted her eyes from the manga to Shiki, "I want to feel the emotions of the characters… "OOOHHH!"

Yumi was being ignored and she felt upset about being treated like a ghost or in worse terms, someone a group of friends that decided to ignore their ex-friend on purpose. She frowned sadly, "Ahem! Excuse me? Can anyone hear me?"

"I want to roar too, OOOHHH!" The group continued to ignore Yumi when Minori exclaimed her desire to roar like Murakumo is doing.

The last girl sitting across from Shiki had her head in her hand placed on the table, expressing an impatient stature. By hearing what was going on around her, she was annoyed, getting close to getting pissed off. She was the mother-type of the group and it was time to slam her foot down. She sat up straight and slammed her hands on the heating table.

 _WHACK_

"Wouldja shaddap?! Yumi's getting' upset! Put a sock in it or I'm gonna be pissed!" Yozakura with a dark blue short bob-cut roared at the other three. Yumi was flattered and appreciative of hearing Yozakuru's defense for her.

The three girls were somewhat threatened by her rage.

"Um, you're kinda pissed already, Yozie. But yeah, come on. Let's try and turn it down a notch," Shiki agreed to pipe down and listen to what Yumi wants to say.

"Okay!" Minori agreed as well.

Yumi felt much better, turning that frown upside down. "Thank you. Yozakura. We can begin our training," she then gave a look of emotional pain. "Truthfully, I should be the one scolding everyone. It's quite a burden being the taskmaster. I shouldn't leave it to someone else."

"I don't mind," Yozakura dismissed with a smile. "It's my job to back you up. You just keep doing what you're good at." Suddenly, her head started to shine sparkly, in a similar way which Spruto felt.

"Thank you, Yozakura. I am, as always, very grateful." She closed her eyes briefly while saying that and when she reopened them she noticed Yozakura's head shine. "…Hm? Did I…over-praise you just now?" She assumed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're giving off a halo of light."

The light grew brighter, much to the unawareness of Yozakura.

"A halo? You mean, what, I've got rays shooting out of me? No, I don't. No way."

"Whoaaa! Yozie, you're glowing, for real! You're all backlit and holy and everything1" Shiki exclaimed crawling a few steps further away from Yozakura as a safety precaution. Her body wanted to get further away in case it was an explosion about to occur, but her mind had something else planned. "Scoopsville! I gotta blog this!"

"Wh-What the hell?!" Yozakura started to feel the brightness as it grew even bigger and brighter.

"Thank you, God… Thank you for everything," Murakumo muttered in pray bowing religiously at Yozakura, assuming it was a deity's word to mark her as a beacon or sign that God was watching.

"N-No, I don't want to go yet!"

"Wait, I get it! Something's shining BEHIND Yozakura!" Minori said excitedly thinking something else was the cause, but it wasn't.

"What IS it?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Uh, should we be worried? 'Cause, like, that light? It's getting way bigger." Shiki spoke.

"Everyone, on your guard!" Yumi informed getting into an attack pose in case something hostile was coming, or about to happen. The others stood up and defended themselves.

However nothing occurred or did come out of it. It just expanded more until it swallowed the four girls inside its blinding light. And then the light sent the five girls to another world – the same world - where Sayuri, the Mikagura sisters and Spruto waited for them and more to come.

* * *

 **\- Hanzo National Academy, Shinobi Classroom –**

"No! Do NOT come near me, Kat!" Asuka, another shinobi with a black ponytail with brown watery eyes of uneasiness backed one step at a time while another shinobi closed in on the gap.

Approaching her with wiggling fingers of perversion was Katsuragi, a long blonde haired female with green eyes. Each time she got closer to Asuka, her desire to assault her classmate and team member passionately around her bosom grew even further. The octagon-shaped room was small and provided no evident or useful exits.

"Why not, Asuka? Look, I'm practically begging you here. Just a little okay?" Katsuragi said excitedly continuing her finger gestures at the panicked Asuka. When she thought that being the predator wasn't going to work, she decided to switch plans to a simpler and direct one. She ceased her finger wiggling for the moment, "Or…maybe I'm not asking the right way. All right, let's start this over. Ahem," she cleared her throat and went back to her finger waggling leaning herself forward. "Please, kindly, may I grope your boobs?"

"No," Asuka took a stand for herself looking furious with her.

"No?" Katsuragi was taken aback. "How am I SUPPOSED to ask you, then?"

"Your approach is not the issue here! If I said I don't want you to touch me, then don't! Go grab your own boobs if you're esperate!"

"Come on, Asuka. Do I LOOK like a woman who's satisfied with her own boobs?" She asked back and it was ironic of her to say that. Her boobs were on the large side, a feature many women in their world prefer to have to attract the opposite gender.

Standing on the sidelines were two more shinobi classmates, keeping their distance away from the perverted monster they call Katsuagi. One of which has white hair done in a pigtail style. Her left eye was dark red, while the other eye was covered by an eye patch. This girl was named Yagyū.

"Well, Katsuragi is on the rampage again. Keep your distance Hibari," she cautioned stoically.

The girl she was walking to Hibari, was the opposite of Yagyū. While the latter was always stoic, Hibari was energetic and cheerful to the point she acts like a child, despite being in high school.

"Okay, Yagyū. I'll be careful." The cheerful girl with short pink pigtails and strange eyes that look like pink crosses in her eyes instead of pupils replied.

Katsuragi stomped her foot on the ground once looking down all of a sudden. She was genuinely upset that none of her classmates wanted her to touch their boobs.

"Ah, damn it. Nobody wants me to touch anymore. You know, it's not like I want to keep 'em! What've you got to loser here, really?"

The last of the five shinobi that just came into the room while overhearing what was going on. She closed the Japanese style door behind her, keeping her disciplinary gaze at Katsuragi.

"Please knock it off, Katsuragi. Can you see you're making trouble or Asuka?" She scolded. This shinobi was named Ikagura, and she was the class president of their little shinobi class. She has long black hair with a fringe all the way across her forehead, covering it completely and just reaching above her blue eyes.

Like the rest of her classmates, they all wore the school attire of blue skirts, a white short sleeved top and a blue tie.

"You can rub my shoulders if you want, Kat!" Hibari openly invited to cheer up the girl feeling blue.

"Huh?! Rubbing shoulders?" Katsuragi poked her head up from the floor and looked quite tempered. "What's fun about that?"

Yagyū turned her head to the sweet classmate next to her, "Hibari, if your shoulders are stiff, you can always ask me. I'll rub them all the way up and down…and down…and down…" she repeated beginning to lose her stoic expression. She blushed as she was tipping towards her fantasy side of being "close" with Hibari. It was clear she was in a perverted-thinking state when her breathing began to become hard and more frequent.

"Y-Yagyū… You're breathing awfully hard," Hibari commented with a tone of concern.

While she was off in her own imagination about what sort of things she'd do to Hibari, Katsuragi was the one to snap out of her perverted daze and noticed something peculiar. She had her eyes locked onto her former prey and saw something light coming from her head. But being an idiot as she is, she thought it was a sign her wish to grope boobs came true.

She clenched her right fist in victory, "Oooooh! My wish has been granted! Thank you, Boob Goddess!"

"What are you talking about, Kat?"

Take a look, Asuka! There's a light behind you!" She pointed out with her finger in her direction.

"Huh?" Asuka looked more confused as she tilted her head to the left. The light become more clear with her head out of the way, and she too noticed the light.

"Wh-What IS that light?! Where did it come from?" Ikagura questioned pondering to herself.

"I know where it came from: The Sacred Queendom of Boobs! The Goddess has opened a door!" Katsuragi couldn't be any more wrong with that answer.

"That's not possible! Seriously, Kat, try and focus!" Ikagura scolded the dense idiot once more. She turned back to Asuka where the light was getting brighter and bigger, but Katsuragi ignored Ikagura's scold and quickly approached Asuka, awaiting her granted wish.

"K-Kat, keep your distance! That light could be dangerous, and it's getting bigger!" Asuka's warning to her went, yet again, ignored.

"Forward, my sisters! A bevy of boobs awaits us! Ahahaha!" She jumped into the white light and vanished from sight, as if it was a portal to another world. Maybe Katsuragi was right…at least half right.

The light became bigger until it was large enough to engulf the entire room. The other four girls followed suit, forcibly absorbed into the white light and traversed from their world to another.

Little did they know that this light is just the start of what was to come in the upcoming 8 days of summer, intense battles and fun when they meet who's on the other side.

* * *

 **\- Cave, Unknown Location –**

Having a new but uncomfortable home inside an empty cave in a rural area were the five former female students of the Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy. They were down on their luck just barely managing to survive with what they have.

The reason they are former students of the academy is due to the events that transpired at their school. After their showdown allying with the Hanzo Academy against their leader, Dōgen who used the evil shinobi at the school to find a secret and powerful scroll and combine it with another to gain ultimate power for himself. The school was burnt down to ruins, Dōgen perished and it was assumed the Hebijo girls perished too.

But the Hanzo Academy shinobi knew they managed to escape. Thus brings us to these current events.

Three of the five Hebijo girls gathered around a fire in the cave for warmth that the sun didn't provide for them during the day. They were starving and most of their energy was depleted. There was no way any of them could run an inch.

The fourth girl approached the fire as she turned her head left to right constantly like a swaying fan blowing cold air to the room. She was petite in both height and bust size. Her type could be summarized as a "loli" character. She has black hair reaching to her waist with bangs on both sides. Her eyes are an orange or dark gold color, albeit the right one could be seen as she has a black eye patch covering her left eye. Pink shoes and long white socks covered her legs with a blue skirt and light red singlet with a gold star in the middle as her attire.

She walked up to the other three and looked her eyes at them and said, "Huh? Where did Homura go?"

The girl in the group that didn't show emotion in her expression or tone replied back to Mirai, "She's sleeping. She said she'd get too hungry if she stayed awake." She finished in a meh-like voice. This girl was named Hikage, a green haired girl girl that has the unique feature of golden eyes that had pupils of a reptile. She wore brown boots almost to her knee, where black socks covered to her thigh. She was daring to wear short jean shorts, along with a red woolen long sleeved sweater.

The said girl, Homura, could be heard echoing through the cave, talking cheekily in her sleep. "Hehe… That tiny little paycheck was all I needed to buy this pile of meat. Time to chow down till my stomach explodes." From there she did some mumbling noises like she was actually chewing on the food that wasn't there. This girl was Homura, the leader of the group who had a long black ponytail, black shoes, jean pants and a white shirt.

"Well, someone's having a pleasant dream," the fourth girl in the group commented shrugging her shoulders. Her name was Haruka and she was the oddest girl in the group. She is a perverted sadist that would pounce at any woman to dominate inducing so much pleasure that they would instantly fall under her spell and become her slave. She strangely enough has a talent in alchemy and voodoo-based skills. Her light brown hair was short and had rolls on each side by the ears, coming with a pink bow in top of her head. Her dress consisted of pink heels, pantyhose, a pink skirt held up with a belt and a yellow sweater.

"It would be terrible to wake her up… Let's…just leave her be…" The fifth girl replied taking a few munches in-between words as she chewed on something in her closed moving mouth. She is Yomi, a girl with medium-long blond hair and wore a complete green tracksuit.

"Hey, Yomi, that plant you're gnashing on, is…that any good?" Mirai asked with a little bit of hope. They were so broke cash-wise and left to call nature their home, all they could have to east is plants that they found.

Yomi swallowed her mouth full of edible plants, "Good, bad, it doesn't matter. It's filling. That's enough."

Haruka sighed dropping her chin onto her hands, "…Why must our paychecks be so far off?" The five had a part time job at a maid restaurant being waitresses, so at least they have some sort of income and support.

"Hmph," Hikage crossed her arms around her hips hopefully to ease the rumbling in her stomach. "You know, I don't feel emotions, but I do feel hunger. So much hunger."

Suddenly a light was shun throughout the cave illuminating every dark place. It was so bright it could be mistaken for a very strong flashlight. The four girls all looked into one direction, and that direction was through a tunnel that led to Homura.

"What is that? What…a strange light…" Yomi stood up and was prepared to investigate, or encounter whoever was coming.

"Let's check it out," Haruka suggested.

"Yes," the other three girls replied eagerly as they left the fire and walked into the tunnel. It was bright, but it wasn't hindering their eye sight so blocking the light was not necessary. They continued through the illuminated tunnels and came to the small room where Homura was sleeping on the ground.

It seems Homura wasn't noticing this light at all.

Homura continued with more chomping noise as she dreamt of a table full of meat before her watering mouth, "…Meat… Mammoth meat..."

Seeing their teammate talking in her sleep was the last thing they saw before the light that was coming from her head glowed more brightly and expanded its range. Soon the light engulfed the five girls and teleported them elsewhere.

* * *

 **\- Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy (Rebuilt) –**

At the restored Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy, there were five new shinobi elites that now looked over the school full of training shinobi, unwelcome at any legal shinobi school. This academy hid in the outskirts of town, surrounded by dead land, dark skies and spikes coming out of the ground portraying a dangerous place to all those who wander into the school's vision.

In the perimeter within a dojo's walls were three students, one of which had just entered through the arch gateway and walked to the other two. The three were searching for the other two girls of their team with no luck on their side.

"It's no use. No signs of Ryōbi or Ryōna," the leader of the group informed the other. The leader was called Miyabi, the only tomboy in the group of five girls. This was evident with her short white hair combed to the left, golden eyes and a man-like build.

One of the two girls shook her head twice with the look of confusion upon her face. "Same here. I looked all over, but I couldn't find either of them," replied Imu, a girl with a blond pigtail and wore black framed glasses covering her light green pupils.

Miyabi stopped before the two girls and held her hand to her chin, glaring at the stone path leading to a school building up ahead. "Vanishing without a word during training… Something is definitely wrong." She ended in a mutter.

"Do you think… You think someone took them away?" The third girl asked with a shy tone. She was Murasaki, the younger sister to Imu. Her eyes were dark blue which almost hid her entire pupils, making her appear like a hypnotized doll. Her purple hair was long with what seemed to be a circular razor bigger than her body clinging onto the long stretch of hair, like some kind of hairpin.

All three girls wore the same Hebijo school uniform which was a black version of a female sailor outfit with red trim around the short sleeves.

Murasaki hunched her back and covered her head with her hands cowering in fright. Just thinking her two classmates got kidnapped made her scared. "Oh, I shouldn't even be out here. It's too dangerous… I'll be in my room. Forever…" She was about to head back into the building and surround herself in the safety of her room until Imu grabbed the back of her collar.

"Hold it, Murasaki! You're not going anywhere right now! Not that easily!"

Murasaki spun her body around until her head was focused on Imu and gave her protest. "But…today's the last day for this huge raid… My guild needs me…"

Imu released her grip on her sister's collar. Murasaki stayed still and kept looking at her sister.

"Your guild can wait! Your real-life teammates are more important!"

Murasaki nodded and admitted that Imu was right. Her MMORPG guild can wait for her to find her two missing teammates. Imu comforted her sister with a simple praise, "Good, Murasaki. That's my sister."

With the two alright to continue their search, the leader Miyabi smiled pleasantly. "Very well, let's continue the search a bit longer. I hope no harm has come to them."

"Sheesh. They better no be playing around, or I'm seriously going to kick both their asses!" Imu shouted. But something strange happened next. Imu's forehead started to get bigger!

"Imu?"

"Sis?"

"Hm? Why are you looking at me like that?" Imu questioned, unable to see or feel what was happening to her.

"D-did your forehead get…bigger?" Miyabi asked. To make sure she wasn't seeing things she took a closer look at her forehead to see the difference. In her perspective she could see it had gotten bigger.

Imu flinched, "What?! Miyabi, what are you talking about?!"

Murasaki's eyes were much more vigilant than Miyabi when she could see what was truly going on. Her forehead wasn't getting bigger; it was starting to shine, getting brighter by the second.

Imu had widened and surprised eyes from what she heard. "My forehead's SHINING? Wh-wh-what on earth are you talking about?" But Murasaki was right. It was shining. Miyabi even backed up Murasaki's statement.

"It's true. It truly is shining. Shimmering, even."

"Don't be preposterous," Imu continued to deny what was being said although it was coming from her sister and leader. "I'm telling you, I'm not sh- Hm?" She started to feel and see the light they were talking about. She gazed her eyes up and saw a white glow, "The top of my head…it's all lit up."

"Oh, you're right… Your forehead's REFLECTING the light, not causing it," the purple haired sister said.

"You see? "Shiny forehead." Come on!" Imu stood by her statement the light wasn't caused by her. The light was getting brighter to the point to was creeping up on Murasaki and Miyabi.

The white-haired leader stood in an attack pose, feeling that something was coming. "Forget your forehead for now. That light is getting stronger."

Murasaki went back to covering her head with her arms and bent her back forward in fright. "AAAHHH!" She screamed as the light devoured the three in the dojo and sent them to another world.

With the four academies taking the stage, the Senran Kagura Festival is about to commence… What will happen when good and evil shinobi collide? Or when the young shinobis get to meet a new opponent surging with Godly Ki?


	3. Day 1

**\- Kagura Millennium Festival World, Beach –**

It was the best combination to ever see or hear. The gentle and fresh wind blowing against the trees, the calm water drifting onto the sandy shoreline and the lack of seagulls or loud people. It defined what paradise is truly like. Unfortunately this peace and quiet was disturbed by four dome-shaped flashes that appeared on the beach at the same time. They were separated from each other to prevent any collision with the others.

The flashes shrank and faded away at the same time as it brought all five members of the four groups: Gessen, Hebijo, Hanzo Academy and Homura's Crimson Squad, onto the beach. Then when their visions were clear, the twenty girls looked around at their new scenery. They were flabbergasted where they were sent to. It was like a message from the higher-ups to go on a holiday.

Among the Hebijo group the two missing girls that the three were trying to locate had been teleported with them.

"And where have you two been?!" Imu instantly interrogated the other two girls. Ryōki and Ryōna were sisters with the special trait of having one blue and one green eye each.

Ryōna was the busty one with short blond hair while her sister Ryōki was the opposite. She was flat chested and had brown hair with two long pigtails reaching to her knees.

"They can tell us later, Imu." Miyabi interjected having her eyes locked-on to the other three groups. "We have to find out what happened. Our best bet is to ask them."

"Them?" Imu turned her head to Miyabi. The leader kept silent. Imu followed Miyabi's eyes to look where she was staring at and shortly she found out the other three schools were on the same beach as they. "Why are they here too?"

Asking themselves wasn't going to get them anywhere. So the four groups gathered around, greeted each other neutrally despite being two of the groups being enemies with the other two and began to explain what happened on their ends. It was the same response for each group - minding their own business until a white light revealed itself and dragged them here.

The leader of Gessen, Yumi, held her chin with her right hand in deep thought. "So the story is the same for each of us. There is many questions to ask, yet none of us can answer any."

"Maybe something sent us here for a purpose?" The joyful Asuka suggested throwing her opinion on the table.

"Hee…hee…hee. Let me explain that," a voice not belonging to any of the twenty girls spoke up in a cheeky voice. The girls were now on high alert taking defensive positions. None of them except for Asuka knew who the voice belonged too.

"Wait, is that?" She asked herself with increasing happiness as she was witnessing the sunny beach area phase away from a Shinobi Barrier. The scenery had changed within a few seconds. Now the girls were in a Japanese festival on top of a mountain. They were boxed in a square walled arena with food stalls going around the wall's interior. In the centre of this festival area was a tall tower with a large daiko drum stood up on a few legs.

 _Poof!_

A cloud of smoke appeared in-between the girls and the tower in the centre. Asuka's gut could never be wrong on this one. There can only one shinobi to teleport by using smoke and that person was…

When the smoke cleared the person behind the smoke cover was identified as Sayuri. "Here you are, all you young shinobi…" Sayuri greeted in a normal manner.

"G-Grandma!" Asuka's smile rocketed up seeing her grandmother again for a long time.

"Grandmother?" Yumi quoted. "That's your grandmother?"

"Y-yeah," Asuka nodded her head once at Yumi, before turning back to Sayuri in front of her. "Where have you been?! You had me worried. Why are you out here? Why did you leave the house?"

"Hee hee hee, too many questions, Asuka." Sayuri giggled returning a heartfelt smile. It was nice to see her granddaughter again as well. "I'll explain that a little later. But it's got something to do with all of you being here."

What did she mean?

"Welcome to the Kagura Millennium Festival, young shinobi." Sayuri commenced the introduction. But as it's her favorite hobby to say things no one understands, the girls were left puzzled even more. "It's a special event. We call out to the souls of the shinobi who died in vain. We invite them here to this world, where we can help lay them to rest."

Yumi was taken aback, "So dead shinobi come back here?" She reconfirmed with widened eyes. If that were true, then maybe her grandfather Kurokage would be here too. The man that raised his granddaughter Yumi, and became the adoptive caretaker of the other four Gessen girls and treated them as his own.

"So then why'd you call US here?" Asuka tilted her head to the right.

"Oh, that is a good question, isn't it? Hmm, I wonder…" she stopped on purpose for her usual tease and habit of not giving information.

Homura crossed her arms and gave Sayuri a confused look, "Did you forget what you just did?" She turned to her granddaughter, "Asuka, could your grandma be…? Well, she'll need someone to look after her, then. Be kind."

"Oh, thank you for your thought, sweetie," Sayuri spoke softly and kindly before she frowned at Homura with a threatening look. "But call me senile again and I'll shove my wrinkly old foot right up your ass!"

Homura took a step back in her fright, "Up my what now?"

Asuka leaned over to Homura and whispered in her left ear, "Careful, Homura. Grandma was stronger than Grandpa, back in her day."

The shock kept hitting Homura unexpectedly. "Wh-What?! Stronger than Hanzo?! You're kidding," she muttered the last part with awe.

"Hee hee, don't let these pretty eyes fool you. I'm an ex-Kagura."

The whole group fell silent hearing another shocking turn of events. They now know three new things about Sayuri one after the other. She's Asuka's grandmother, she's stronger than Hanzo who is heard to be very powerful and now she's an ex-Kagura, glorified with a prestigious title.

One of the girls knocked herself out of her silence first and that was Miyabi.

"Be as it may, I don't have time to spend with an old lady. If we have no quarry here then let us be off." She demanded with a stern voice. However she said that before she could explain why they were sent here.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, that's impossible," she shook her head and informed much to the fourth striking surprise. "Until the Kagura Millennium Festival is over, no one can leave this world."

It was getting annoying and infuriating. All of these questions that needed to be answered and all she does is evade them with a follow-up mystery, adding to the pile of questions they need to ask.

Yumi took the bold step to clarify "where" they are but all she got in response was this. "Isn't it obvious? We're on a nice, pleasant island. I've laid out all the essentials for you. Just enjoy the Festival and don't worry too much about every little thing."

"Hang on! Don't wrap this scene up just yet! When is this "Festival" supposed to end?" Homura backfired. As per Sayuri's response, a few "hees" and more teasing was spoken which was only agitating the tanned shinobi more. "Enough of the teasing! Just send me home already or I'm going to get fired from work!"

"The hell you talkin' about?! Who gives a rat's ass if you get fired?" A new voice shot back from behind the four groups. The twenty girls looked shot their heads behind them and there stood the three Mikagura sisters – Kafuru, Renka and Hanabi – in their respective priestess uniforms.

"A shinobi worried about her 9-to-5. "Pitiful" doesn't even begin to describe it." Kafuru mocked.

"Yeah, for sure it doesn't!" Hanabi backed-up her sister.

It didn't do Homura any favors as she ran directly in their line of sight and pointed her finger angrily at them. "Hey, screw you! 9-to-5 or not, I follow with every mission I take on! You got that? Who are you trio of bitches, anyway?!"

"These young ladies are the Mikagura sisters. They're assisting me with the running of the Kagura Millennium Festival. There are two more helping out, but they are not present." Sayuri explained.

"Mikagura… I've heard of that name. They're a family of shrine maidens, who act as mediums between various worlds," Yumi summarized on Sayuri and the sister's behalves with a more appropriate tone.

"You don't miss any work, Homura. Time passes differently here. Only a moment will have passed in the other world by the time you get back." The old woman reassured the girls. In short this realm is like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Time flows differently here than the real one. The shinobi were amazed how an old and powerful woman could pull all of this off.

This conversation was going off-track and away from the main question.

"Back to our main question," Miyabi said getting the attention of everyone present. "Why were we brought here in the first place?"

Asuka suggested that maybe this was a reward for all their hard training and give them a summer vacation. Homura smiled cheerfully joining onboard with Asuka, saying that since time's frozen in the human world they could have all the fun they wanted.

"…" Sayuri gave a brief moment of silence to build up her lungs. "YOU IIIDIIIOOOTS!" She yelled fearingly as loud as she could to the point that her remaining teeth would be pushed out with the force alone. The loud roar rang countless times in their ears painfully. "Shinobi don't take summer vacations! That's not even possible!"

A certain Saiyan was inside this Shinobi Barrier floating high in the air all this time and overheard everything. He looked down at the small humans from his perspective and shot a small smile arching his right eye at the same time. An idea popped into his head.

"But I can. I could do with a vacation after I DID save time and history twice now. Yes…just me, the beach and solo training. No more Goku or Time Nest damsel in distress." He peered his eyes to where Sayuri was standing. "Your festival can go screw itself, you old hag."

Back down with the shinobi Sayuri was about to explain why they were here. "The reason why I called you is to have you do the shinobi bon dance."

"The shinobi bon dance?" Asuka repeated in mass confusion.

"Gessen, Hanzo, Hebijo, Crimson Squad…and us Overseers of the Festival. Five groups, one battle!" Renka roared with excitement.

"The rules are simple. Each group will have 81 festival platforms. Protect your own, and crush your enemies'. Is that simple enough for you?" Kafuru continued her mocking tone like she was talking to a bunch of twits.

"Simple enough for me! Hot sun, big festival, fists flyin', hell yeah! Let's have ourselves a PARTY!" Renka's excitement levels of battle rose even more. At this point she could be equally compared to Goku in terms of battle lust. Since Spruto is going to be on their team - the Overseers, this festival won't last long.

Too bad he has other plans.

Renka threw off her maiden coat and prepared herself for a brawl with any one of the shinobi before her.

"Hold on. We haven't agreed to take part in this shinobi bon dance." Yumi wanted to reason with the Overseers, however Sayuri declined her once again.

"Oh, you will. Do you know why? Because the team that destroys the most festival platforms… Opens the road to Kagura…" The shinobi were hooked and were showing their keenness to do this bon dance. "Oh, and the surroundings for each battle will change, thanks to my shinobi barrier. Wouldn't want to fight on the beach EVERY time, would ya? Anyway, I want ya to fight until you have the last festival platform standing!"

Yumi was the only one to not like this bon dance, but she got into a fighting stance with her right hand out in front of her. "I still can't say I fully understand this, but…it seems we have no choice."

"Now, just to get things started, who's up for a little fun? Let's kick this festival off with a rumble!" Spruto lowered himself down until he stood on the roof of the central tower with the daiko drum. He kept his arms folded and got the instant attention of Renka as she looked up past the group of shinobi in front of her. "Spruto? You want another fight, do ya?" She grinned. The other shinobi shot their heads back to the central tower and gazed up, seeing a male dressed in unique martial arts clothing looking down on them.

"If you want a rematch, I'll oblige."

"Who's he?" The pink haired girl Hibari asked cluelessly.

Katsuragi kept her investigating eyes on the Saiyan and could feel a familiar resemblance. There was no doubt about it. The posture, the smirk, and the favor in martial arts…it was like Daidouji's male counterpart!

"Hey, guys…" Katsuragi said with a serious manner. The Hanzo students looked to Katsuragi and saw her giving off a rare expression. She is usually cheeky and eager to jiggle their breasts. This time is serious. "I think we might be up against another Daidouji."

Daidouji is the only shinobi that prefers brute force and charging head-on into the fight instead of using stealth to fight foes. Despite her age of 26, she continues to attend the Hanzo Academy in the third grade. No matter what she declines to graduate and repeat the same year until she achieves a desirable goal. She's so powerful and respected she is a legend in league of her own. The Hanzo students fought against her once and couldn't lay a finger on her.

"Now that you mention it, he is giving off a Daidouji vibe," Yagyū agreed squinting her eye cautiously. He could be a threat to them. More importantly….to Hibari.

"We don't know much about him or his abilities, so observing him is the wisest move." Ikagura the class president of the Hanzo group kept her wits about her.

"Everyone, this is Spruto. He is one of the two others who will be assisting me in the Kagura Millennium Festival." Spruto said and did nothing with his greeting. "No one is going to fight here. Besides, I think we've spend too much time on chatting for now. Let's get this shinobi bon dance started."

* * *

 **\- 1 Hour Later, Beach –**

 **Homura's Crimson Squad**

One hour passed away in this new world since the five groups disbanded from the Shinobi Barrier and went to their own locations on the beach in groups. They should all be fighting by now but they weren't going to be sheep and follow orders on Sayuri's say-so. They wanted to have fun and relax! There is no way they were going to let this chance at a summer vacation slip by.

Homura and her team were gathered by the shoreline looking in to the ocean with hooked fishing rods constructed with thin tree branches and thin vines they found in the forest. They didn't have suitable bait to attract the first real food in a long time swimming in the sea, so the plants Yomi was carrying had to do. They hoped it would do a good job of luring the fish.

So far no luck.

For ten minutes straight Yomi had to stand on the sand trying to get a single bite. Mirai covered her aching belly with her hands and was starting to get exhausted. If she didn't get any food in her gullet she would pass out.

"Hurry up, Yomi. I'm on the verge of dying," Mirai begged weakly. Her face looked so distressed that if you looked at her, you would want to treat her as your own little sister.

"I'm trying my best, Mirai." Yomi replied saddened. "But please be patient."

Their leader who sat on the stand with her belly also aching from a lack of nutrition collapsed backwards onto the sand and laid her eyes on the blue and cloudy sky above her. Just looking at the clouds alone she could see illusions of different kinds of meat passing by. So delicious yet so far away from her.

"Come back meat…and let me eat you," Homura began to start her journey into unconsciousness. Haruka turned to her leader and saw the bad condition she is in. If they didn't get any food soon they won't be able to stand, let alone win the Shinobi Bon Dance.

"That's not the way to catch fish, you dummies." A man ridiculed with a tease. Hikage, Mirai and Haruka turned their attentions to the man they were introduced to not too long ago walk towards them. He was giving them a peaceful smile as he approached them. He came to a stop not too far from them and held his hands on his hips. "If you want the fish you gotta go to them, not wait for them to come to you."

"You want us ladies to swim after them?" Haruka questioned his sense of judgment as she arched her eyes. "We would but as you can see, we're all exhausted. We haven't had any taste of real food in a long time."

"Spruto, was it?" Yomi diverted her eyes away from the fishing hook. "Would it be a bother if we asked you to help us?" She sounded sincere and very polite despite the fact she's an evil shinobi.

"Hmph," Spruto lowered his head a tad and closed his eyes in a little laugh. He looked back up to the starving five. "Fine, I'll only do this because I want to eat something as well." He turned to the ocean and suddenly to the embarrassment of the staring girls started to strip off all of his clothes.

Mirai and Yomi instantly turned their heads away with fire red blushes on their cheeks. Hikage diverted her eyes away stoically while Haruka kept her eyes on Spruto perversely.

"Oh my, that's bold of you to undress in front of a lady," she remarked placing her right hand on her cheek.

Spruto just ignored the comment and continued to remove the last piece of his gear. Now in his birthday suit he jumped up high and dove into the ocean.

 _Splash!_

A small water geyser shot up when Spruto entered the ocean where the fish usually like to swim about. The ocean wobbled upon his entrance. Yomi kept fishing on her end.

"Wait," Mirai said when a thought came into her head. "How is he going to bring in the fish? Grab one and swim back here then get another one?"

"I don't know. He seems like a normal human," Hikage replied. Since she kept her eyes away while he undressed she didn't see him jump up high and dive in.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that. He just jumped up and dove into the ocean. Way out there might I add?"

"Mistress Haruka, are you sure that was not a delusion you think you saw?" Mirai asked.

"Oh, I am sure."

 ** _KA-Boom!_**

The water area where Spruto dove into exploded in a tall water geyser. There was one fleet of fish from hand to body size coming out of it! They were all headed towards them!

"It's raining fish!" Mirai had shining stars in her eyes in tender delight. Her mouth was already watering from the sight of so much fish headed towards them. The fish crashed onto the sand like hail. One fish was headed towards Homura and landed on her face.

Feeling the impact of the fish on her now wet face, Homura got annoyed and thought it was a dream. "Oi! Don't throw things at me!" She went to grab the fish that bounced off her face to throw it back; but she felt the slimy and wet feel of the silver fish in her hands. She caught on. She blinked twice and held it front of her. It took her a moment to process what it was. "Meat! Real meat!"

After the rain of fish came Spruto as he landed on the beach. He was dripping with water from head to toe. He shook his entire body like a dog throwing the water off his self.

"Thank you very much, Spruto!" Yomi pulled in her fishing rod and gave Spruto her heartfelt gratitude. "I do not know how to repay you for your kindness." She wanted to look at Spruto but forgot he was naked, and turned back away.

"You can make a fire to roast these fish." Spruto smiled heading to his gear and put it back on.

* * *

 **\- Thirty Minutes Later –**

"Man! That was the best feast I ever had!" Homura patted her belly satisfied and back at 100% strength again. She gave a cheerful grin to show her team that this is easily one of her happiest moments that has happened to her.

"On behalf of our team, I would like to extend out profound gratitude for your kindness, Spruto." Yomi thanked happily sitting on her knees Japanese style.

"No problem," Spruto smiled back. "But don't think I'll be this easy-going during this tournament." He stood up onto his feet from his relaxed seating position and looked down to each member. "I suggest you train for the day when we do battle. I don't want to leave disappointed."

"I should be saying that to you!" Homura stood up and started Spruto in the eyes. She pointed her finger at Spruto as if she was warning him, or trying to act cool from a movie scene. "You're just a plain, powerless human. So we're the ones going to kick your ass!"

The area around them started to faze into another terrain with a wavy effect. The six noticed this change and knew that this was a Shinobi Barrier being constructed. In other words…

Time to fight!

"Hmph, looks like we don't have to wait." Homura kept her grin observe the arena change around them.

The clear, sunny and peaceful beach terrain was now changed to a rectangular sports field, with a running track around the middle part which was used as a soccer field with net goals on both sides. Fencing around the sports field was a tall chained fence that stood between the sports field and the white school buildings.

Behind the two teams in their penalty box was one festival platform that looked like a wooden tower three times the height of an average shinobi. On each one was a banner that was placed on all fours sides of the tower with their respective group's emblem and banner color. The Homura's team was dark brown and Spruto had a yellow one.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Spruto grinned superiorly.

The two sides stared down at each other from opposite sides of the grassy middle area used as the soccer field. Homura's squad already had a winning mindset against this one opponent. They outnumbered him 5-1 and were more skilled. However, they are in for one hell of a shock.

"Please surrender, Spruto. I don't want to see myself to hurt you," Yomi held her hands against her chest and pleaded with the Saiyan to save himself from the outnumbering fight. She, like the others (except Haruka) knew that he was a simple human with no skills like a shinobi. It would be horrendous to hurt a vulnerable human being!

"Your concern is much appreciated, but I should be the one to be asking that kind of question." Spruto replied keeping a confident posture.

"Are you that blind you can't see you're outpowered and outnumbered?" Homura mocked equipping her six samurai swords; three held in each hand in-between the fingers like claws. Her other teammates equipped their signature weapons out of thin air as well. Yomi with a claymore, Mirai with a black umbrella disguised as a machine gun, Hikage with a poisoned knife and Haruka with a levitating summon which was a ball with two arms and a face.

"Outnumbered? Maybe so," Spruto folded his arms and continued his neutral glare at the girls. "But outpowered? Not a chance."

"Tss, your attitude is pissing me off!" Homura roared in a new found anger as she charged alone, back lowered with her swords spread out at the sides like wings. Spruto stayed still as she closed in on the gap within two seconds, a speed with was impressive for her level. Homura stomped her right foot down on the ground in front of the idle Spruto and started to swipe her swords from right to left. "Take th- Guh!"

Her movements have to an abrupt halt, frozen like a statue. Her mouth was wide open, along with her eyes with shrunk irises.

"Homura!" Mirai exclaimed with a loud and concerned question. They all saw Homura advance on the enemy, and then the next second she stops in her tracks with a fist impaled into her stomach, with the culprit standing there like it was child's play and only moved his right arm.

Spruto pulled back his right arm calmly and allowed Homura to land on her stomach on the ground near Spruto's feet, unconscious. Her six swords lost the grip between the fingers and vanished.

One down, four to go.

"N-No way! Homura was defeated with just one hit?!" Mirai was beginning to feel frightened before this monster. In her fright she aimed her umbrella machine gun at Spruto and started to fire dark and purple balls of energy the size of an adult's head at Spruto from the umbrella's cover.

Spruto just looked at the incoming bullets and did nothing.

 ** _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

The energy balls exploded on impact like Ki balls and created a cluster of smoke all around Spruto.

 ** _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

The shots kept hitting Spruto with a ruthless barrage.

"Mirai!" Yomi yelled at the scared girl with intend to get her to stop her fire upon the enemy. Mirai didn't listen and continued to shoot out of her unaware scare. "MIRAI!" Yomi yelled once more with a louder voice. The girl blinked twice and came back to reality, stopping her barrage.

"Did I get him?" The petite shinobi asked softly.

"That's not the issue her. It is if you overdid it," Haruka spoke wagging her right index finger side to side with a scold. "He took the attack head-on. Well never mind, I'm sure he's alright. Let's go knock down his festival platform."

Haruka took one step forward and a gush of wind was thrown out in every direction from where Spruto stood, unharmed and unaffected by Mirai. How could he survive that attack without a scratch?!

"I told you. Not. A. Chance." Spruto said emphasizing on the last three words, squinting superiorly. He then flash-stepped in front of Mirai, scaring her even more and surprisingly patted her on the head, rubbing her hair to her new-found confusion and blush. "You tried," he complimented before pushing his left index finger against her forehead, rolling her eyes to the back of her head and knocking her out-cold. Her weapon vanished and she hit the ground on her back.

"Mirai!" Yomi yelled taking the initiative and charged towards Spruto for a taste of revenge. She ran a few metres to her right and lifted her claymore sword up for a downward slice. Spruto held up his palm and grasped the sword with his fingers. Yomi tried to remove it from his grasp by pulling. Her attempts failed, as if her sword was the English legend "the sword in the stone".

"Haruka, go for his platform. I'll assist Yomi."

"Right, Hikage."

Haruka along with her summon ran from their starting side to Spruto's platform. He tracked Haruka's movements with his eyes. He let go of Yomi's claymore and the release caused her to fall on her bum uncontrollably. The Saiyan flew in front of Haruka before she could reach the half-way point of the field and extended his hand out, shooting Kiai at her. Haruka flew back and collided with Hikage, collapsing them both.

However, Haruka accidentally elbowed Hikage in the nose on her push back, making a few drops of blood coming from her nose, down her cheek and onto the ground. It seeped into the essence of the Shinobi Barrier, making it a clear beacon for a particular monster.

"Do you still want to continue? Or should I end this little game now?" Spruto mocked.

The girls were losing all hope of beating this man. He was fast, durable, powerful and there is no chance their Shinobi Transformations would help them. This fight was like experiencing a Kagura ranked shinobi single-handedly wipe out a bunch of new shinobi.

"I won't shy away from the fact we're practically beat, but…" Yomi stood up on her feet and felt her spirits rise. "We cannot give up now! We're the ex-elites of Hebijo, and we'll fight to the bitter end!" Haruka smiled, affected by the morale boost. Hikage was affected as well but her habit of keeping a stoic expression prevented her from smiling as well. Haruka and Hikage stood back up on their feet and prepared for Round 2.

"I like your spirit," the Saiyan commended preparing himself as well and entered a fighting pose like Frieza – one foot in front of the other, back arched a bit and hands held diagonally downwards to the sides.

Just as Spruto was ready to go in his attack, he felt a similar presence. It was cold, dark and full of malice. Spruto blinked once and dropped his condescending look. It was one of those creatures again.

"Them again?" Spruto hissed as he stood back up straight and turned his head to the right, watching a portal being created from the ground. Hikage, Haruka and Yomi turned their heads to where Spruto was looking at and soon found out what he was staring at. It was a portal, big as the central circle on the soccer field.

Rising from the portal was a giant 10 feet tall golem. It was made of pure, hard rock and covering some of its body was amber colored crystals. It had short stumpy legs but a fat body and long arms. Along with him was a swarm of twenty small floating skulls enveloped in a blue flame.

The crescent-like head scanned the area and found its prey – shinobi.

It turned its body to the standing shinobi and, raised its hands in the air and slammed it onto the ground hard, sending a shockwave toward the shinobi.

"Look out!" Haruka shouted as she, Yomi and Hikage managed to jump out of the way. The flying skulls went after the shinobi next with open jaws ready to bite with deadly force.

"Grr," Spruto grit his teeth and held out his two hands at the flying skulls. He shot an array of homing Ki balls that pursued each skull and destroyed them with a small explosion. It was like fireworks.

With the skulls dealt with, Spruto turned his attention to the shinobi. "He's all yours." He said. He didn't want to do all of the work. What he could do is carry the two unconscious girls away to a safe distance.

"Right!" Yomi, Haruka and Hikage nodded at the same time. The three girls turned their attentions to the last enemy. "Shinobi…Transformation!" They chanted as a ball of light engulfed each three. When the light stopped a new set of clothing appeared on the girls.

Yomi is now wearing a dingy torn up yellow and black striped shirt with a snake patterned and black frill trim that is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage. Because of this, it can only properly cover one of her shoulders. She has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms and legs, which carry knives. Her blue jeans have gashes and rips. The zipper is down and the belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh. With her body more revealed, a snake tattoo can be found on her left breast and shoulder.

Haruka wore something a bit more daring. She wears what resembles pink and white lingerie with white cups, and a diamond shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms are white garments, and she wears thin white bottom with simple pink high heels. On her back is a large white lab coat lined with many different vials filled with hazardous chemicals.

Yomi's outfit is somewhat reminiscent of a maid. She wears a teal green dress with a white slip underneath. The top of her dress only comes up to the bustline, and a single white collar wraps around her neck. On her arms, she has long white gloves and green diamond shaped arm sleeves with white frill underneath. Around her waist is a small white apron with shuriken pattern on them, and a belt that holds a brown bag and a strip of replacement darts for her crossbow weapon. She wears a teal beret with a large white bow on the back of it, and an even larger bow on the back of her dress. Under her dress is a pair of white stockings covered by long brown boots with black bows at the top, and her signature giant sword rests on her back.

The girls were powered up and ready for a fight.

"This enemy is likely heavy armored, so your knives might not work, Hikage." Haruka commented.

"So that means heavy blows will have to do the trick…" Yomi spoke charging forwards and at the golem. Riding on her pet summon Haruka flew toward the golem at a higher speed and flanked to the right of it.

"Secret Ninja Art: DEATHxKISS!" Haruka moved her right hand to her mouth to kiss it and then blew a kiss at the golem, shooting out a few explosive pink hearts at the golem.

 ** _BOOM! BOOM!_**

Although the explosions hit the golem it wasn't effective. It just moaned in response getting angry. It started to swing its right arm at Haruka, swatting her away like a pesky fly. However Haruka had the speed and was able to fly upwards on her doll to evade the hit.

With the distraction now a success, Yomi closed in on the golem. "Secret Ninja Art: Sigmund!" Yomi held her claymore above her head with both hands. Energy started to flow into her claymore and soon emitted a green aura around the blade. "Haa~!" She screamed forcing the claymore down and hitting the golem directly.

 ** _Smack!_**

The powerful hit only managed to make it stumble backwards a few steps. It came to a stop and looked Yomi in the face.

Yomi jumped backwards to get out of its arm reach. "How is it still standing? I used all my strength in that attack."

"Try this on for size," Haruka dug between her bust and picked out six test tubes of different colors. She threw the six tubes at the back of the golem. Upon hitting and breaking, the six tubes caused six balls of transparent black energy. They were small dimensional spheres. Despite it not having any visual effect, it did have an effect on the inside. In those dimensional spheres was life-draining energy.

Hikage used this chance to get her strikes in. She speedily ran to the golem and performed quick and precise knife strikes all around the body and legs of the golem. However it still stood with little effect. Getting more furious with the hits it was receiving, it swayed its right arm to the side and struck Hikage heavily on the chest, forcing the green haired girl to the tall fence surrounding the sports field.

She hit hard against the chain fence and fell 15 feet. Luckily she landed on her hands and knees, grasping her chest with her right hand.

 _'_ _This is starting to look bad…'_ Haruka thought to herself. Yomi is out of energy and it looks like Hikage won't be able to fight at 100% ability. Unless if Homura and Mirai both woke up at the same time to beat this beast.

 ** _Whack!_**

While Haruka was distracted by her inner thoughts the golem punched her. The fist covered nearly all of her body and sent her crashing hard onto the ground and in a linear crater of her own creation.

"Guh!" Haruka spat coming to a halt covered in dirt and bruises. The impact of that fist felt like being struck by a bus. She cringed in pain, struggling to recover in time before the behemoth walked over to her for the execution.

The golem walked down into the crater and stared down at the blond hurt in the ditch. It stopped and pulled its arm back. Yomi and Hikage were unable to save with their own injuries and lack of power. The golem launched its fist aimed at Haruka.

Haruka closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, but like a miracle she was saved. She opened her eyes and saw standing before her was Spruto, blocking the golem's fist with just his right palm.

"I've lost my appetite," he said pulling his left fist back and threw it forward, sending a heavy blast of Kiai at the golem. The ground behind the golem was instantly crushed and the force tore the golem apart, piece by piece until it was just a cluster of small rocks. The golem wasn't the only one affected, though.

The Shinobi Barrier around them cracked like glass and shattered from the sheer power of Spruto, reverting the scenery from the sports field back to the beach and destroying the two platforms as well along with the barrier. The barrier continued to fall like glass and disappeared as the he quake following the Kiai seemed to calm down.

The shinobi were utterly speechless lying on the beach where they were. If Spruto is indeed this powerful, who of the five groups had the slightest chance of beating him?!

"Let's just call it a draw." Spruto said keeping his back to the girls.

"Are you sure about that, Spruto?" Yomi asked. "You are the one that is winning, or won…"

"I'm no longer in a fighting mood, so it's not like I care about being the winner or loser."

"I could take a draw," Hikage commented.

Haruka shrugged her shoulders looking at Yomi, "It's better than admitting we lost by a long shot."

"I guess you're right…"

"I suggest you rest up before someone else comes to challenge while you're not at 100%. Also, become stronger or else defeat will be the only thing you suffer." With nothing else to say Spruto took his silent exit, leaving a dire warning behind.

* * *

 **\- Forest, Homura Squad, 3pm –**

Shortly after the Homura Crimson Squad and Spruto separated following their win against the Yōma, that was bold enough to interfere with their battle, the shinobi retreated into the forest with their two sleeping members. They heeded his advice to hide away from the other shinobi until they were back to full strength after a rest. Hikage stood supported against a tree, while Haruka and Yomi were sitting on the ground near the heads of Homura and Mirai, under the shade of the trees.

Thoughts of doubt and wonder were going through their heads. Their doubt was if they had a chance at winning the bon dance anymore, and curiosity got the best of them wondering how powerful the boy is. He tore apart that Yōma golem and the Shinobi Barrier at the same time with just his fist.

"We're not going to win this bon dance, are we?" Yomi grievingly asked her two other comrades. She aimed her head down in distress looking gloomy. Haruka shared the same emotions s the well-mannered girl.

"We'll just have to pry on his hormone weakness when he comes next time, right?" Hikage stoically suggested putting up their womanly charms to distract him while they knock down his platform. It was a viable method to use.

"Or…" Haruka added cheering up with a deceiving purr. She hatched an idea. "We could use other alternatives to benefit us, rather than empty handed results." She was plotting a perfect plan in her mind to take down the powerhouse. Yomi and Hikage both looked to the plotting woman in interest, hoping she would give an explanation. "But I would require time, and materials."

Time and materials? Looks like Haruka is back to her experimentation again.

They heard coughs coming from Homura. That means she's come to, yet still no sign of Mirai waking up at the moment. Homura opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but there was an unbearable aching pain where Spruto struck on her stomach when she curved her body.

"Grr!" She groaned instantly in pain closing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"You mustn't move, Homura!" Yomi advised crawling over to Homura's side. She assisted Homura lie back down on her back as the ponytailed leader rested her hands on the punched spot. "You were hit pretty hard."

"What happened? Where are we and where are the others?" She asked staring at Yomi.

"We're in the forest of the island, and we're all here with you. What happened was a long story."

"To cut the long story short, you and Mirai were knocked unconscious, a Yōma attacked, Spruto killed them and wanted a draw. So both our pillars were knocked down." Hikage summarized.

"Wait, did you say Yōma?!" Homura blinked her eyes fully open moving her pupils to the far right to barely see Hikage in her line of sight.

"She did, and as she said Spruto killed them all and he made it seem like child's play. And I've made a plan to turn his strength to our advantage with a little….persuasion, should I say?" Haruka ended with a sadistic giggle.

"Will you just tell is what you have in mind, Haruka?" Hikage was starting to become more curious about Haruka's plan each time she even mentioned it. It had something to do with her alchemic specialty obviously, but it was still lingering in her mind. What kind of effect does she want on him?

"Yeah, tell us, Mistress Haruka!" It seems the fifth member is awake as well. Mirai sat on her knees toward the other members.

"Weren't you unconscious?" Haruka replied with a stare.

"I was…but I was taking a little nap," said Mirai in a lying tone. Haruka caught on.

"Oh? Did you want a Prince Charming to give you a wake-up kiss?" She teased. Mirai was the type of girl that wants her own Prince Charming, as Haruka has seen Mirai read books about Snow White, Rapunzel and Cinderella. She's even writing an online fan-fiction of Rapunzel with more romance involved.

Mirai exploded with a fire red blush on her small cheeks. She broadened her eyes shockingly. "T-That's not it!" She yelled. "I really wanted to sleep a little!"

Haruka, Hikage and Yomi laughed together. But Homura wasn't. She was staring up at the blue clear skies above in a state of thought. ' _I'm supposed to be the leader…the strongest of the team and yet I was the one to be defeated first. How pathetic… But,_ ' Homura clenched her left fist hard until her veins appeared on her wrist, and tightened her grip on a few blades of grass near her. ' _Count on this, Spruto. I won't allow you to ruin my team's chance of winning the bon dance. I will get stronger and you'll feel my full power.'_

* * *

 **\- Beach, Gessen Team -**

On another side of the beach were the five girls of the Gessen academy. One of the five girls was extremely happy because of one reason. The ocean was right before her and as this is one of the rare chances to have fun, she won't let it slide from her grasp. The one that was happy was Yozakura, the motherly-type of the Gessen group.

The other four girls couldn't help but grow a pleasant smile on their faces watching Yozakura play around in the water in her swimsuit having the time of her life.

"Woohoo! It's the ocean! Ocean! Ocean! Blue sky, white beach! Now THIS is a summer vacation!" She continued to play in the water splashing about and going for a swim. It was also funny seeing her act like a child in a candy store. She stopped swimming to turn to the shoreline where her other friends were watching her. Yozakura waved her hand to beckon to them, "Oooh! Ohohohoo! Let's swim and swim and swim some more!" She yelled going back to her swim.

"Wow, Yozakuru's having so much fun!" Minori wearing a swimsuit composed of a white bikini with yellow frills, and a cream yellow with frills on the bottom said.

"She told me once she never had the time to play as a kid. Too busy taking care of her siblings. Guess now there's nothing stopping her." Murakumo recalled with her strong and womanly voice wearing her horned mask.

"Oh, I do understand that, but…it's still amazing how different she is now. It's a whole other side of her," Yumi the leader replied. When Yozakura is at school she's a serious and motherly type always caring about her comrades, but now she's an energetic kid on holiday.

Yozakura stopped swimming again to say something to the others on the beach. "Yumi! Murakumo! Shiki! Minori! Don't just stand there. Everybody, let's do this!"

"We'll be there in a moment, like, calm down already." Shiki smiled back.

"Are you sure we want to do this, Yumi?" Murakumo asked the grey haired leader seriously. "We're in the middle of the shinobi bon dance, you know? And also Master Kurokage…"

"Let's set all of that aside for the moment. We'll have a bit of fun with Yozakura first. We hardly ever get to."

"True. Sure, I'll play with her too." Murakumo said.

"Me too!" Minori seconded.

The one having fun in the ocean ran back out dripping with water and grouped up with the others. She pointed to her right while running on the spot. She looked super hyped. "Let's all race down the beach! I'm the fastest! Last place will have a little something waiting!" She then sprinted off in the direction she pointed kicking up sand behind her.

The others began to follow with a run to keep up with Yozakura.

"Ahahahahahaha! Wait, wait, wait!" Minori happily said with her arms out and eyes closed in joy.

"Yeah, like, wait, fer shuh!" Said Shiki.

The Gessen girls ran for a full minute along the beach enjoying themselves as much as they can until they came across a tingling feeling. They could sense their grandfather Kurokage on the island strongly. The presence was evident enough and it came through the forest.

"That's grandfather Kurokage!" Yozakura stared into the forest along with the others.

"That is unmistakably his presence," Yumi commented. "Let's go!" She ordered. The beach wasn't going anywhere so it's not like they're not going to have a relaxing holiday ever again. She along with the others ran into the forest and followed the presence which was like a trail for them to follow.

* * *

 **\- Forest, Spruto, 4pm –**

Spruto walked casually, emotionlessly and aimlessly around the island's forest following his draw against the Homura team. He was having so much fun toying with the shinobi, feeling the indestructability that came with knowing the distant power differences between him and them until those cursed beasts came and interrupted his fun.

That was the second time he was attacked by the demons and he knew there was going to be more encounters along the way. The question why they attacked him personally was lingering in his mind. Unless…the so-called Demon King, Shin, knew of his presence in this world and seeks to eliminate him as he could be a threat to his tyranny.

It was a possible theory at best.

He kept walking under the trees until just ahead was the other girl who was going to help him and the old hag train the shinobi to become stronger. She stood with the aura of a caring sister with her hands by her front, looking at Spruto's displeased expression.

As the caring person Ryōki is, she ran slowly over to Spruto and stood before him concerningly.

"Are you alright, Spruto?" Her voice was so sweet, yet it was not enough to cheer Spruto up with the same effect that worked when she met him for the first time. Changed the grumpy man to a pleasant man. "You look like something bad has happened. Please tell me!"

"Nothing to make you worry," Spruto answered stoically and walked around the worried girl to keep walking away, but he felt a smooth hand grab his right wrist when he passed Ryōki. He stopped and turned his head back.

"I want to help you in any way I can, no matter how small. So please…tell me what happened?" She insisted sinking her anxious voice into his ears. Spruto sighed. Keeping it bottled up was not going to help him anyway.

He turned around as Ryōki released her grip on him.

"I'm no longer in a fighting mood, alright? I was enjoying toying with one of the groups until something came in and disrupted our fight. It put me off my playful fighting and I am in no mood to do any more fighting for a while."

"Well, I am sorry to hear what you experienced, but may I suggest something? If I challenged you to a fight, would that change how you feel?"

"Your concern is valued, but I don't think it would."

"Come on, you don't know until at least you try." Ryōki tempted to persuade the Saiyan.

"Aren't we supposed to be on the same side?!"

"Yes, but that doesn't stop us from doing a little sparing in-between fights, right." Ryōki tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Like I said, I am not in the mood to do any fighting, so don't bother trying to change my mind." Spruto finished the conversation on his end and walked around Ryōki and continued through the forest. "I guess I'll see what the other shinobi are up to. Hopefully they'll be of some entertainment."

The closest group of power levels he could pick up was still on the beach.

* * *

 **\- Hanzo Students, Beach –**

Just like the Gessen Girls academy, the Hanzo Academy girls were in their summer swimwear and were enjoying this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for shinobi to stretch their legs and bathe in the rays of the sun.

"Yahoo!" Katsuragi yelled with pure happiness and excitement. "It's summer on the beach! Swimsuits! Boobs! No none can stop me now!" With this chance of a holiday she can grope as many of the other girls' breasts all she wants. They were just for the grabbing! To start of her spree her first target was Asuka, grabbing her right shoulder while the other hand held a bottle of sun lotion squirting onto Asuka's bosom. "C'mon, Asuka! You need some sun tan lotion! Et me rub it on you, head to toe!"

"Kat! Don't do that!" Asuka pulled herself away before anymore lotion could be splashed on her. With Katsuragi in this state she needed to keep her distance. "Besides, I can put it on myself. I don't trust you with the lotion."

While the two girls played tag with Katsuragi the chaser, Hibari was on all fours crawling on the ground looking for seashells. Yagyū was standing behind her looking like a pervert with a bloody nose and daydreaming expressions.

"Yagyū! Let's pick up some seashells! I'll make you a seashell pendant!"

Cha?! Y-you'd make something so beautiful for me?! I'll cherish it forever… The pendant and the girl who gave it to me…"

"Everyone… Are we not frolicking a bit too much?" Ikagura being the only serious person in their group interrupted and got the attentions of the other four. "This "shinobi bon dance" is happening all around us right now."

Katsuragi stood back up straight and lowered her eyebrows to give the impression that what Ikagura said was silly. "Are you sure? There's nobody else coming at us. I bet they're all partying just like we are."

"I think so too," Hibari stood up and agreed with the breast-groping woman. "I mean, look where we are! Who thinks about fighting at a place like this?"

"I don't know about that, Hibari." Asuka commented thinking back to where Sayuri introduced herself. "There was one of the Mikagura sisters that seemed in a fighting mood, and we're not sure of that male's intentions."

"Nonetheless, I'm sure they're all aware of the prize. The opening of the path to Kagura…" Ikagura added.

"Is that for real though? We're talking about the highest shinobi rank, right? How does smashing a bunch of platforms open that up?" Katsuragi pointed out.

"Well, a festival platform can be called a "yagura", so maybe it's just because they rhyme?" Yagyū suggested back in her normal and stoic mannerisms.

"Nice thinking there, Yagyū! That must be it. There's no doubt about it," complimented Hibari.

"I don't think that's the reason," Asuka shot down the suggestion having a feeling it was for something else. Just because they rhyme doesn't mean the festival name is "Kagura Millennium Festival". Besides, Sayuri never jokes around or takes things likely. If it does lead to the esteemed title, then it does. "My grandmother doesn't joke around with something this serious. This festival may actually lead to the title of Kagura."

The five heard rustling trees and bushes in the forest behind them. They all turned to the forest and kept their guards up. Maybe Ikagura was right that they might be targeted and want the title of Kagura.

But what they thought was a shinobi was actually the male they have yet to introduce themselves to. He walked towards the five on their guard. He could be hee for a fight.

"Hey, isn't that Sprout?" Hibari asked in her normal cutesy tone, incorrect lying saying his name.

"I don't think his name is Sprout, Hibari," Asuka said to the playful girl. "I think his name is…what was it again?"

"I believe it was Spruto," Ikagura said keeping her eyes on the incoming alien. He stopped before the group, scanning their expressions. He could tell they thought he was there for a fight.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to fight," he assured calmly in his stoic mood. "I'm just here for a conversation, nothing else."

"Then let's start with a Q&A, if you don't mind." Ikagura started.

"Shoot."

"My name is Ikagura, the Class-President of my school and to these girls," she opened with an introduction. "Are you by chance a martial artist as well?"

"What do you mean by "as well"?" Spruto questioned squinting his eyes sharply at Ikagura. "Are there powerful martial artists from your world too?"

" _Your world too_?" Asuka quoted blinking once in shock. "Are you from…?"

"Answer my question."

"Yeah! There's a super strong martial artist that graduated from our school! She's a legend in her own right!" Hibari answered with a lot of cheer and hype with sparkling in her eyes. She really respected this martial artist she speaks of. "We tried to fight her all at once, but we couldn't lay a finger on her."

"Interesting... It's a disappointment I can't test her mettle for myself. She won't be on this island or be able to travel to it in the next eight days. What a bummer," he turned around and started to walk back into the forest. "Well, see you next time," he bid goodbye with a wave.

"Please wait," Katsuragi pleaded for the Saiyan to stop, and he did. "Are you truly from another world?"

"More like taken away from it. Because of this bon dance Sayuri dragged me from my home, my world, just to help train you shinobi get stronger." He said in a distraught manner.

"Well it's not like you're not going to go back home again, is it?" Asuka replied. "The bon dance is over in seven more days, so my grandmother will send you home. If you want to go back sooner I can talk to her for you."

"You can try. And while you're at it, convince her to send me to Shin," he then walked off ending his meeting with the Hanzo academy girls left blinking hearing where he wants to do. Does he actually want to fight Shin, the Demon King and the harbinger of natural disasters?!

 **The first day of the Shinobi Bon Dance is drawing to a close. What battles will unfold upon the new day?**


	4. Day 2

**Enigma95 – Kagura won't likely be involved in combat against Spruto or any other shinobi. I prefer to keep the story as close to Estival Versus as I can and in the game Kagura is still dead/in her first form. Rin and Daidouji on the other hand is a different story ;)**

* * *

 **\- Infernos –**

 **AN: I changed the name from "Dark Realm" to Infernos. I thought the former name was too simple, so I want to go with the new name to sound more appealing.**

A loud and tiring groan was heard echoing throughout the world of demons. The groan came from a large demon, taller than the Tokyo Tower and as wide as a Roman coliseum.

"Twice now this otherworlder has managed to defeat my minions," the enormous beast said in distaste. "Using ordinary demons will not work, and sending more will only prove to be unwise. I must create a new demon specialized to deal with him, and bring him to me for feasting." The enormous demon slowly moved his hand from the dark shadows and into plain sight of the realm. His palm faced downward to the floor and kept a relatively equal space between the palm and the ground.

He conjured a circle from his palm and from his every own existence. Through this circle was a portal leading into the void, a space of emptiness and black as his heart. Descending from the portal feet first was a demon with purple skin and legs thin and smooth as a woman. This new demon was a humanoid female with the curves and body to easily seduce any man that laid eyes on her.

She was naked at first, showing off her B-sized bare breasts, but then black slime started to crawl onto her skin from the ground and onto her legs, manipulating pants and slid up her body without a belly button and covered her breasts like a bra. There, the slime stopped moving and solidified as her clothing. Her hair was long and white reaching her upper spine. She had the attractive facial structure of a model with glowing light blue eyes.

When his creation was born he pumped some of his vast energy into, he closed the portal and raised his hand from near the ground and back into the darkness.

"Arise, Lilith, my new creation."

The newest creation raised her head up to the gigantic collection of shadows from the ground to the sky. "What are my orders, Master?" She inquired with no emotion.

"When the timing is right, you will go to the human world and seek out your top priority: a male. He should not be hard to find among the fodder. Defeat him by any means necessary and bring him here alive so I can devour his energy and assert myself no longer as Demon King, but a World Eater."

Lilith's expression was left unchanged, "As you wish, my Master."

* * *

 **\- Mikagura Household, Morning –**

A new day and bright hot sun rose over the hidden village where the Mikagura sisters and temporarily Spruto lived. The Saiyan was invited to stay over at the sister's house again for the night upon welcoming Day 2 of the Kagura Millennium Festival.

Inside one of the guest rooms on the second floor of the three-story house, Spruto was still in his peaceful slumber. Surprisingly his futon sheet was kept tidy while he slept, unlike another pure-blood Saiyan who sleeps as messy as he eats.

The Japanese-style sliding door that led to his room creaked open. An intruder had made themselves at home and welcomed themselves in. They looked at the sleeping man and crept to where his head was resting on the pillow. Now with their feet by his head, they knelt down on their knees and bent their backs so their face was perfectly aligned with his. Their right hand made its way to his right cheek.

 _Slap, slap_

"Oi!" They slapped the cheek hard twice to attempt to wake up the guest with a moderately loud voice. Spruto was still out cold. Agitated that the trick didn't work the first time, they tried again but harder and louder. "OI!"

Spruto opened his eyes and the first sight when he opened them jolted him a bit. He opened his eyes and directly in front of him were Renka's dark brown eyes looking down at him. Now that he has a clear and closer look at her smooth face, she was starting to look…really cute.

"It's time to keep your promise," she said straightly.

"Is that how you wake your guests? Slap them, yell in their ear and demand something without a "please"?" Spruto remarked in a much better mood than he was in yesterday, Guess that night's sleep was the right thing to refresh his attitude. Now there isn't an excuse not to fight with the other shinobi.

"Stop whining and get up."

"Not yet. I'm liking this view," he caused Renka to blush faintly tipping her off-guard. The next second he was squirted in the face with dual water pistols. Renka blinked shockingly and quickly looked from Spruto to where the squirting water was coming from. The cause was none other than her youngest sister, Kafuru. She held her idle water pistols at Spruto with a condescending look.

Spruto sat up with his head dripping with water and looked up at Kafuru wearing her priestess uniform, expressing his profound dislike for what she did.

"And…was there a reason why you needed to do that?"

"We can't eat breakfast until you hurry your obsolete butt up and come downstairs." She explained withdrawing her water pistols, satisfied to see Spruto water his sheets. "Besides you needed a bath. You might also want to dry your futon sheets before tonight, _bed wetter_ ," she insulted giggling like a tsundere as she turned her back to Spruto and walked away from the guest room and down the stairs. Her footsteps could be heard more loudly on the higher steps but quieted going down the stairs.

Spruto spun his head to face Renka in her priestess uniform still kneeling by the pillow of his futon, "Why is she such a brat?"

"You shouldn't worry about her too much," Renka stood back up on her two feet. "She acts like that with most people, but give it time and she'll start to warm up to you." She walked in front of Spruto and held his wrists with both her hands trying to pull him out of the bed. "Come on, let's go eat so we can start our training! Man, I am so excited!" She looked super excited and pumped up, growing a grin baring her white teeth. She pulled harder but he wouldn't budge an inch. "Geez, you must weight a ton!"

 _'_ _It's going to be a fun day,'_ Spruto mentally rolled his eyes around sarcastically. His stomach started to rumble needing something to eat. Renka paused trying to pull his arm socket out or her back, whichever came first. She and Spruto titled their heads down and stared at his stomach.

"Hehehe," she laughed joyfully.

Breakfast was starting to sound good right about now.

* * *

 **\- Homura Team –**

"Ha! Ha! Uryahh!" A female voice was heard screaming to the synch of sword clashes against the trees. The sword cuts managed to scrape the bark off the trees, but it wasn't enough to cut the trees down. The female who was doing training was Homura fully healed from the blow she took yesterday. With her chest not feeling like a battering ram punched her, she was quick to get back to training.

On the sidelines her other teammates Haruka, Mirai, Yomi and Hikage were watching their leader move from tree to tree all around her as fast as she could and deliver precise strikes. She even jumped from the side of the trees to the others as part of her training. It was all a part of a killer move, to jump from one surface to accelerate herself and strike fast and hard.

 _'_ _Become stronger or else defeat will be the only thing you suffer.'_

The quote spoken by the man was used a source of inspiration for the Homura team to push themselves harder so the next time they do battle they would win. But Haruka was extremely faithful in her plan for Spruto, so she believed that more training for her would prove to be unimportant.

"She's super serious about training, isn't she?" Mirai asked the other three.

"I think she's after redemption," Hikage summed up perfectly folding her arms under her breasts. "Homura is the kind of person to correct a wrong, battle or not."

"Well I hope she does not go overboard and over-exhaust herself…" Yomi said in concern. Watching her with this speed and force she wasn't supposed to use she would tire herself out in no time. "Too much training can be bad, even to the point of killing yourself."

"Maybe we should come straight out and tell her with the training she's doing, she might not be able to beat Spruto." Haruka whispered to Hikage and Yomi only, buy Mirai got an earshot of her whisper. "We saw how powerful Spruto was, right? He shattered the Shinobi Barrier with one punch."

Mirai snapped her head to Haruka and widened her eyes with fear. "Mistress Haruka… H-he did what?!"

"He broke the Shinobi Barrier with a punch," Mirai snapped her head to the other side to Hikage, repeating what she said and shocking the petite friend further. "Oh, and he blasted a golem Yōma apart."

Just now freaking strong is this guy?!

Mirai gulped slowly and turned her head back to Homura still training like mad, silently letting that information sink into her brain. She couldn't tell which one was going to be harder: finding a house to live in back in their world, or trying to beat this monster.

Homura ceased her intense training for a brief moment and landed in the centre of the surrounding trees. She turned to her idle teammates with sweat dripping from every part of her transparent clothing, revealing her white bandaged bra underneath her white shirt as she heaved her lungs out with constantly and loud puffs.

It was evident from her wobbly and aching legs that Homura was training and enduring through pain and discomfort. She must be pushing herself off the trees too hard.

"What are you guys standing around for?" She yelled at her team, to their short-lived jump. "We have to train, or else…"

"We know, Homura," Hikage replied first. "But we're starting to worry about you. You're taking our first loss too seriously, you know?"

"Hikage is right, Homura," Yomi added holding her hands dearly by her chest. By the look of her face she was genuinely concerned. "You're taking your body way beyond its limits, just for what, redemption?"

"It's more than redemption, Yomi," Homura told turning herself back around. She tried to walk one step but her leg muscles had given in and Homura collapsed to the ground on all fours.

"Homura!" The girls ran to their leader's aid and knelt down on both sides of her to assist her up if required.

"It's more than getting revenge," Homura informed with a more distraught and upset tone. Her eyes were on the verge of letting loose the waterworks. It was time she stopped hiding her true feelings. "It's that… I don't want to appear weak, for myself or any of you. I want to live up to your expectations as leader. I want to be strong for you all and be someone to look up to, but how can I be when I was the first one to fall. By one hit within the first minute of the fight?"

So that's what is getting her down. She's feels forced to live up to the expectations of a strong and encouraging leader. She didn't have this problem when they were still at Hebijo Clandestine academy and at war with Hanzo National academy. Maybe because back then she wasn't fighting a person on a different than her.

Homura felt four hands land on her back softly at the same time.

"You don't need to keep proving yourself as a leader, Homura, " Yomi comforted sweetly. Homura widened her eyes and turned to Yomi on her right.

"Yomi?"

"Just because we faced an enemy we can't beat doesn't mean you're a bad leader. As long as you stand tall and never give up, we'll always consider you as our leader and continue to fight with you to the end." Yomi confidently smiled. Hikage, Mirai and Haruka nodded at the same time in agreement.

Those words cheered up Homura quote a lot. It was meaningful that no matter what she knows her teammates will be right behind her. She chuckled, "You guys…"

"Hey, after you recover we could go to the beach and catch some breakfast." Mirai suggested cheerfully trying to get Homura cheered up as well with her attitude.

"And afterwards, I need to grab the proper ingredients for my… _special gift_ for Spruto. Fufufu," Haruka laughed callously mixed with a bit of lewdness.

* * *

 **\- Gessen Team -**

After a night's rest the Gessen girls were back on the trail to their grandfather. Luckily his presence didn't move at all during the night, and so they ran faster and faster down a dirt path. They weren't going to allow tree roots coming out of the ground or nearby bushes in their path to slow them down. They just kept running as fast as they could.

They could sense him! Reuniting with their grandfather was only a hop, skip and jump away! Just ahead through the white glow at the end of the forest laid the end of the signal, and to the beginning of a long-waited reunion.

The girls ran through the white wall and they were now on a cliff that overlooked a forest. And standing on the edge of the cliff looking at the forest below was him.

Grandfather Kurokage.

He was in his physical form despite being dead and wore a black traditional Japanese hakama and with a matching robe. His hair was grey and short reaching to the end of his neck. He stood there silently without a muscle being moved.

The Gessen girls came to an instant halt after they had exited the forest and kept their eyes on their grandfather, hoping he could recognize them. Kurokage turned around slowly revealing his scarred face and wrinkly face due to his old age. He smiled softly of happiness at his granddaughters.

"It's been a while hasn't it, my granddaughters," he greeted spreading his arms out to the side and welcomed a hug from the girls he hasn't seen in a while. But the girls were motionless at first dripping tears blissfully from their eyes. It was really him! The girls stampeded their way to their grandfather with water thrown out of their eyes and latched their arms onto him tightly wherever there was space. Around his legs or body, it didn't matter as long they grabbed a hold of him.

"Grandfather!" The girls cried in unison.

"Hey, not so rough. Do you want to break my hips?" He joked and like that they released their grips on him. He glared at a nearby short boulder wide enough for all six to sit on. "I need to sit down. You have no idea how long I've stood her for." He walked through the girls and sat down on the boulder.

The Gessen girls climbed onto the boulder as quickly as possible and rushed to see who could sit where around their grandfather the closest. Yumi took the right side; Yozakura took the left side while Shiki, Murakumo and Minori had to share sitting behind him.

"It seems you've all grown up to be excellent shinobi," he complimented looking all around him and at the faces of his granddaughters. Seeing their happy smiles was the best thing he could ask for. "How has Gessen been?"

"It has been well, grandfather!" Yumi answered with a big smile and a voice that was spoken a bit too fast for someone like her. All of this excitement to see Kurokage again was overwhelming. "I keep training every day in case I have to fight evil shinobi!"

"Hahaha!" Kurokage laughed with pride in her blood-related granddaughter. "You'll need that strength during the bon dance. And what about the rest of you? Have you been training?"

"…"

The four girls fell silent immediately. They weren't training at all. More like doing things of their own leisure like writing manga, eating sweets and writing online blogs.

"Hehehe…about that, grandfather…" Shiki said on behalf of Yozakura, Shiki, Minori and Murakumo.

Kurokage gave Shiki a dissatisfied look, squinting his eyes. "About _what_ , Shiki?"

"Eep!"

"Uah! Please don't be mad at Shiki!" Minori yelled apologetically hugging Kurokage from behind wrapping her arms around his upper body. "We're sorry we've been avoiding shinobi training! Please forgive us! We'll train extra harder every day from now on!" She continued to plea and hoped it would get her somewhere along the lines of forgiveness.

"Yeah! Yeah! We'll triple our efforts starting from today!" Shiki added. Murakumo silently sighed to see and hear her teammates surrender too easily and it seemed rather pathetic.

"My granddaughters…how can I rest well if I know that you aren't growing to your full potential? I want you to become strong shinobi to protect the peace and uphold justice."

"We're sorry, grandfather Kurokage." Shiki, Minori, Yozakura and Murakumo apologized at the same time aiming their heads down.

"So promise me you'll train with Yumi every day, because if I find you're skipping out on training I'll give you a wallop." He finished with a joke to lighten the mood again.

"Yes!" The four girls replied at the same time enthusiastically. Yumi humphed happily once and planted a smile on her face witnessing her team's new dedication. To both make Kurokage proud and be the best shinobi in the world.

They then went back to catching up with their grandfather by telling him what has happened since he passed away. However it was hard to communicate to him because the five girls were trying to talk at the same time.

* * *

 **\- Hebijo Clandestine Girls, River -**

"Hey. Isn't it about time that we started to, you know? Attack the other platforms?" Ryōbi asked her other teammates that were gathered around an extinguished campfire that they camped near the river of the island. Through the night they took turns being the sentry to alert the sleeping ones in case if an enemy was too engage in combat with them unexpectedly. "It's the start of Day 2, right? And we haven't knocked down any platforms.

"And why would we want to do that?" Imu asked kneeing by the river to clean her face without her glasses on. She turned around to Ryōbi. "As of now we haven't been attacked so that means we're still in the lead of festival platforms."

"Yeah but we're not just going to hide here for the next seven days like cowards, are we?"

"I wouldn't mind staying here… If I can stay out of harm's way…" Murakumo shyly and softly said sitting by a tree in a coward sitting pose, knees arched with her arms hugged around them.

Imu shook her face side to side to throw the water she used to clean her face off her cheeks, substituting for a towel. She placed her glasses back on her face and stood up, looking to her sister. "Oh no you're not! You're going to fight sometime whether you like it or not."

"I want an enemy to come right now! I want to be hurt so badly~!" Ryōbi's sister, Ryōna moaned in a perverted and demanding way, as per her masochist demeanor. She folded her lips like a cat and ever so wanted to taste the fury of an enemy.

"Shut up, you big, fat [CENSORED] pig!" Ryōbi lashed out at her sister using the meanest and harshest tone of voice she could use. But like every other attempt Ryōna felt more pleasure than having her feelings hurt.

Ryōna let loose a perverted cry. "Sister Ryōbi, scold me moreeee~!"

Amidst of all this immature talking, Miyabi sat reclined resting her right arm on her right knee. She had her eyes closed trying to close off the chatter and put more focus into her other senses such as hearing and smell.

The only thing she could hear was the constant yapping of her squad and the trees blowing with the wind. But then she started to hear footsteps on the grass, and it was nearby too! Judging by the frequency of the footsteps she could hear only one approach. Miyabi quickly stood up and put herself on high guard. The others heard the quick rustling sound made by the grass and turned their attentions to the cause of the sudden sound.

Through the trees she could see the one person coming towards them, and when Miyabi examined the appearance, she was speechless. The others caught on too and shared the same shocked expression. "No…way…" Miyabi muttered widening her eyes with overwhelming surprise.

The person, or woman, walking toward the awestruck group was the woman they least expected to show up.

"SISTER!" Ryōna loudly screamed in joy.

Ryobi continued to walk closer to the group and came to a stop, "Hello, little sister." She greeted with a calm smile. "Your big sister has come back to life." She tilted her head with her eyes closed. Like a dog greeting its owner Ryōna charged as fast as she could to be held in the comforting arms of her sister again. Meanwhile Ryōki, the other sister stayed back and shyly looked away, refusing to look at her big sister in the eyes. In her eyes she seemed troubled.

"I missed you~!"

"The other helper of the bon dance…is _you_?!" Miyabi questioned alarmingly. Ryobi kept embracing her blond sister and poked her head up, eying Miyabi and gave her a nod.

"Yes. I'll be here for the rest of the bon dance. The same goes with Spruto." She answered Miyabi and turned to her other sister. Her hesitation to move or even look at her was concerning. "Ryōki?"

"…"

Ryōki said nothing and simply turned her back on her, giving the cold shoulder.

Ryōna released her arms around her big sister and looked back to her other sister, "Ryōki?" She walked past the other Hebijo girls and stood on the right side of Ryōki, staring her in the face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"…Nothing," she sulked and walked away from her squad for the time being until Ryōki left them and she could return. _'Why did you have to come back?'_ She thought.

* * *

 **\- Spruto & Renka – **

"Okay, now that we're in private I need to tell you something," Spruto began eyeing Renka directly across him as the two stood next to a waterfall and small pool fenced off with rocks. The Saiyan held his arms crossed to deliver the news. "You're no longer the only one that knows how strong I am, so there is no need for me to keep our deal. But…since your mother is allowing me temporary stay at your home, I will do the training only to repay the debt."

"I understand," Renka nodded once stoically before looking confused. "Who else knows about your power?"

"Sayuri and a group with a green haired girl and-"

"The Crimson Squad," she replied knowing the group at the back of her hand. There was only one group with a green haired girl – Hikage – in the festival. Her smile grew, "Did you kick their butts?"

"Yes…and no," he replied hesitantly. "I was having fun toying with the girls. I knocked out the ponytail and petite one, but my favorite friends came by for a visit. So I'm pretty sure that makes my Yōma kill count to 34 in two days. And yet I am not sure why Sayuri doesn't want me to kill Shin. I mean, I slaughtered them with no effort."

"…" Renka was both utterly speechless and energetic. "34?! Oh man I can't wait to get started on our training so I can kick Yōma ass like you!" She underwent her Shinobi Transformation and appeared in her burgundy red clothing.

"What is the deal with you shinobi changing clothes like that?" Spruto had to ask since he had seen Renka and the three girls of the Crimson Squad do the same technique.

"What? Shinobi Transformation?"

"Yeah. What actually is it?"

"I forgot you came from a different world, so you wouldn't know anything about it," Renka placed her hands on her hips to explain. "Shinobi Transformation is a battle technique for releasing the body's spiritual energy in six chakras at the same time in the shinobi's body. In layman's terms, it acts like battle armour that grants shinobi spiritual energy to use all of their techniques at will. It also provides the user with a great defensive capability letting us take on a hard attack with minimum damage, though it can't protect us all the time as it weakens overtime. The clothing created from the Shinobi Transformation can vary from different shinobi as each one is manifested by the user's mind of past memories or personalities."

Little did the two know another presence was with them in the form of a small girl, no older than seven with a black bob cut and a white dress covering her entire body and her knees. She sat on one of the higher tree benches out of the eye sight of Spruto and Renka. She was swinging her legs back and forth in excitement. She couldn't wait to see a fight between Renka and someone new.

"That seems a little too much to activate your power." Spruto commented.

"And that's why I want you to be my teacher!" Renka cracked the biggest cheerful smile she could, "I want to learn how to bring out my power instantly without having to rely on Shinobi Transformation to do it. It will be my first step to reaching your level. So I don't want you to hold anything back, you hear?!"

Spruto closed his eyes for a second to come to the decision that it's time to reveal another part of information about him, since Renka explained what the Shinobi Transformation was. He might as well also add what he thinks of her. "Renka, I think you're attractive and strong-willed-"

"…" Renka froze in an instant. A pink blush was appearing faintly on her cheeks as her heart was starting to race. ' _He came straight out and said I'm attractive…'_ Embarrassed and flattered emotions wrapped around her mind tightly. _'Wait, is he starting to like me? W-Well we are equals...so it's not we can't express what we think of each other…'_ Her mind started to wander off.

 _'_ _Oh? She has a feminine side?'_ He cooed mentally finishing his statement. He had always thought she had the tomboy persona, eager for fighting any opponent that came her way. Guess he was wrong. "But you're setting your goals a bit too high. There is no way you could achieve my level in the next six and a half days. My strength took years through hard battles to achieve."

Renka shook herself out of her nervous trance and extended her right finger at Spruto like a rival would. "D-D-Don't flatter yourself out of our training. E-E-Even though you're starting to have a crush on me, a-a-and I might feel the same t-too. But hurry up and train me or I'll ask Kafuru to spray water at you every morning!"

 _'_ _Did I just talk to a brick wall?'_ Spruto blinked once dumbfounded, before squinting. _'Whatever, if she won't listen to reason I'll just have to show her what kind of strength lies behind my Saiyan heritage – of a Super Saiyan.'_ Spruto got into Goku's fighting stance.

"That's more like it!" Renka roared excitingly.

The two locked eyes onto each other as the girl sitting on the branch leaned forward excitedly, looking forward to seeing how the new person fought.

The air around Spruto began to thicken, generating Ki slowly. The grass around him blew, his clothing and hair beginning to rise welcoming the increasing power. Even from where Renka stood she felt the gale, no, pressure he generated. It was incredible!

"Awesome…" she muttered astonishingly. She then witnessed something new, something she would never expect to see from Spruto. His hair color changed back-and-forth from black as shadow to bright yellow as the sun. His eyes were also changing constantly from his natural brown eyes to teal.

The small girl in the tree widened her eyes remarkably with an "o" shaped mouth, seeing something new for the first time too.

 _'_ _And for the finale…'_

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

A cranky voice belonging to an old hag interfered. This voice caused Spruto to stop his Super Saiyan transformation, ceasing the gale and upsetting Renka and the small girl. Renka and Spruto stood normally and stopped their fighting poses.

Spruto and Renka spun their bodies to the left and saw Sayuri walking towards them, rushing as if he and Renka were about to do something extremely bad. She had Kafuru and Hanabi escort her, a few steps behind her. Judging by the wrinkled look on Sayuri she was angry.

"You're not supposed to fight each other!" She began to scold in a loud and scary voice that an average human would quiver hearing the voice. "You have four groups of shinobi to fight, and yet you want to fight against your own teammate?!"

"We weren't going to fight, Master Sayuri." Renka defended in an honest voice, "Spruto was about to train me."

"The pressure he was giving off a moment ago says otherwise," she replied lowering her scolding tone. "Besides, if you were just training, why isn't he training Kafuru and Hanabi here as well?"

"Renka and I made a deal after our first encounter with the Yōma," Spruto informed. Since Renka isn't the only one that knows about his power he doesn't need to keep it under wraps anymore. "She would keep my power a secret if I trained her to become strong like me to wipe Yōma off the face of the planet. Now that our deal is off I felt like showing off some of my, should I say, "natural born" power."

Sayuri arched an eyebrow in her confusion. "And pray tell, what would your natural born power be?"

"I'll save that information for later. In the meantime I would like to get back to training Renka. She has left the impression in me and I would like to see her grow as a shinobi and teach her some handy techniques I know." Spruto said.

"Then train Hanabi and Kafuru as well," Sayuri replied to the shock of Hanabi and defiance of Kafuru.

"I'll pass," the youngest sister said without a second thought. "Training with this guy means I have to spend more time around him."

"Kafuru!" Renka yelled warningly at her sister, wanting Kafuru to watch her manners.

Sayuri grew a tick mark on her forehead, closing her eyes with anger. She is sick of her attitude. She spun her head quickly at Kafuru and gave her a pissed look. "You _will_ be trained by Spruto, or else I'll shove my cane so far up your ass I'll make you look like food on a stick!"

Kafuru stood a step back bewildered and feared, shaking her legs like jelly. "O-Okay, M-Master Sayuri!"

That shut the twerp up. Sayuri took her leave and left Hanabi and Kafuru in Spruto's hands.

* * *

 **\- Haruka –**

Shortly after the Crimson Squad's breakfast on the beach hinting for fish, Haruka traversed into the forest to search for the proper ingredients to make the gift, specially made for Spruto. Fortunately for her the ingredients she needed were easy to find. Now that she has the ingredients she needs she needed to head to a safe place and begin brewing the drink, mixed in with some of her shinobi powers to make it come to life.

"Now that I have what I need to make the drink, I need to start brewing it and get it to Spruto, fufufu," she giggled sadistically looking at the bag of ingredients she was carrying over her right shoulder. In her eyes there was excitement and pleasure. She was going to get a kick of absolute desire when she turns Spruto's freedom into slavery, pride to submission and provide him with thoughts that only care about selfish desires. He'll me more of a monster than he is now.

A few minutes of walking had passed and she spotted another shinobi at least 25 metres away, one that was wandering around the forest by herself, walking her sadness away. There was no other shinobi trailing or spying on her. She was completely vulnerable. It was Ryobi, staring down at the ground as she walked upsettingly.

"Chance," Haruka grinned. She put her bag of ingredients in her pocket dimension so she could approach ready. With her hands free, she quietly used Shinobi Transform and wore her pink and sexy dominatrix outfit. She began her approach to her prey crouching down and using the bushes as cover, while she kept a constant look on her.

When she got close enough to make her a clear target, she placed her hand on her lips. She quietly muttered, "DEATHxKISS" as soft as she could. She removed her hand and shot a pink heart the size of a soccer ball at Ryobi's back and hit her with an explosive before Ryobi could detect the attack.

 ** _BOOM_**!

"Ahh~!" Ryobi screamed painfully, launching herself forward caused by the explosion.

It was time to launch the attack!

Haruka popped from behind the bush and casted a Shinobi Barrier, changing the scenery from around to another forest and initiated a festival battle. The arena was now a large flower field with the radius of a cricket field, surrounded by a small cliff used as the wall on the field. On one side of the circular flower field were two Crimson Squad festival platforms spaced between each other like goal posts. It was the same for Ryobi, only that the two festival platform banners were dark purple with their school's emblem on it.

"Haruka, I shall sacrifice myself to the will of the dance!" Haruka charged in ahead ready to fight.

* * *

 **\- Hanzo Academy, Shinobi Training Arena -**

The Hanzo Academy students has just fought back against a group of dead shinobi dressed in business suits and paper bags covering their heads, just like the ones that encountered Spruto in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Hanzo Academy girls were victorious in their battle against the outnumbering group that attempted to down their two platforms and claim a victory for the Overseers. After things had settled back down they reverted out of their Shinobi Transformations and regrouped with the area around them changing back to the beach.

"Your grandmother must be serious if she wants this shinobi bon dance started. If she's sending shinobi to get the fire started," commented Ikagura looking at Asuka.

"About that, it has left me wondering," Katsuragi stated getting the attention of her comrades. "Just what is the bon dance? And how exactly is knocking down platforms a way to getting the title of Kagura? I mean, getting that title needs something more traditional and challenging, not a simple competition."

"Maybe this festival is traditional in some way?" Hibari suggested.

"Hibari could be right," Yagyū replied agreeing with Hibari. She looked to her other friends, "It could be traditional in a tournament sense. Overcome other teams and you'll prove your strength. What has me curious is that Day 2 is over halfway done and the only other enemy we've seen is from the Overseers. We haven't been attacked by any other schools."

Hibari turned to Yagyū, "Maybe they're not taking this festival seriously and just want to enjoy a summer vacation? Time is stopped in our world, so there is no need to rush the bon dance. We can stay here for as long as we want."

"That is true," Asuka replied. "In any case I'll ask my grandmother when we next see-"

At that moment a bright light similar to the one that sucked them through to this world appeared nearby. It was hard not to miss with its brightness. Asuka and the gang observed the light and were on their guards. There was no telling what was happening.

"Secret Ninja Art… Dimension Transcendence!" A female voice was heard echoing like a spiritual being or ghost from the light. Once the voice was heard loud and clear, the Hanzo students blinked once surprisingly. They knew who it was, and telling it was _her,_ they knew there was going to be mayhem for them and the others.

And so appeared the voice in its physical form from the light, soon dispersing afterwards.

She had come…

"My name is Daidouji! I have come to find the usurper of time!" She proclaimed in with her strong tomboy voice. She is tall and muscular, visible from her revealed chest showing a six-pack. Her hair is black, long and flowing while her eyes are reddish-brown. She has a tattered gakuran with a cap and metal epaulets, a rope belt and a pair of tengu-geta, traditional Japanese sandals with a long wooden piece in the middle. She has her breasts wrapped in a sarashi and her wrists with bandages that are often seen with martial artists.

If there was one term to summarize this shinobi, this legend…

Badass.

* * *

 **\- Spruto & Mikagura Sisters – **

Spruto was in the middle of training the Mikagura sisters until he stopped for a moment and looked into the air, sensing someone new with an impressive power level. He remained quiet which concerned Renka, stopping her momentarily as well with her sisters.

"Spruto? What's wrong?" She asked.

Spruto kept his silence and smiled hungrily, now wanting to meet this potential martial artist face to face. He had to escape from the training session, and he knew how to end it. It might annoy Renka and her sisters a bit, but it's quicker than explaining things. He looked back down to the sisters and held his hands by his face, palms facing his face and spread fingers.

"I apologize in advance. We'll continue our session next time."

"Huh? What are you talking abou-"

"Solar Flare," Spruto used his Ki to emit a brief blinding flash of light around the area to blind the sisters, and unknowingly the girl sitting in the tree. The Mikagura sisters and little girl covered their eyes with their hands, groaning and struggling to see anything other than pure white in their vision.

"Ahh! Spruto!" Renka yelled.

"I can't see," the girl on the branch mumbled before losing her grip on the branch and fell backwards and down 9 feet from the branch and into the cushioning bush below, softening her fall.

It took a while before their vision came back to them and the first thing they did was look for Spruto, nowhere to be found. "Argh! SPRUTO!" Renka yelled at the top of her lungs, reaching to almost every part of the island.

* * *

 **\- Hanzo Academy -**

Daidouji scouted the area with her eyes and opened her eyes cutely, "Hm? Where am I?"

"DAIDOUJI?!" All five girls yelled at the same time in sudden amazement.

Daidouji laid eyes on Asuka and the group, looking back to her normal and manly expression. "You?! Why are you all here?!" With her tomboyish tone it was difficult to judge if she was startled or posing a statement.

"W-well that's…" Asuka wanted to answer her senior, but asking how and why Daidouji is here comes first. "Wh-why are YOU here, Daidouji?!"

"Could it be YOUR doing…" Such a thing would be unforgivable…"

"She's really scaring me…" Hibari cowered.

"Our doing…? I don't understand you al all," replied Yagyū,

Daidouji crossed her arms under her bandaged bosom, "I was training for an upcoming day. But when someone took control of time, I found myself unable to move. I was so enraged that I punched through time, thus breaking it and bringing myself back here!"

"Hold on, you PUNCHED THROUGH SPACE AND TIME?!" Katsuragi awed.

"What a foolish question! There is nothing I cannot do!"

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Daidouji! The truth is… My Grandma stopped time here and…" Asuka attempted to explain the situation, but Daidouji caught on quick.

"You're in the middle of a Millennium Festival. Then your coming here was unavoidable."

"Huh, really?"

"If you have been summoned to a Millennium Festival, then surely you have been told about the giant yōma?"

"Giant yōma?" Ikagura asked.

"She hasn't told you yet? I'll give you the run down then. Between this world and our world lies a giant Yōma named Shin: the chief Yōma. He awakens once every millennium and is quite the challenge, it is, even for me."

"…"

Silence completely ruled over the atmosphere. Soon the reason behind the festival was becoming clear, along with the namesake. Their best guess is that the festival was created to rule out the strongest team, give them the prestigious title of "Kagura" to battle Shin if he ever awoke. This means they'll have to kick it into high gear and win the bon dance by any means necessary.

A new figure appeared before the six girls with the tips of his right two fingers – index and middle – placed on his forehead at a steep angle pointing upwards. This guy was known by five of the six girls, but new to the sixth one. And that is about to change.

This figure by the name of Spruto lowered his hand and eyes the Hanzo girls. "So I'm guessing that you five girls aren't the source of this Ki source." He swayed his eyes to his left and spotted the Ki source. "That means you're it."

 _'_ _One thing after the other…'_ Ikagura ridiculed in her mind.

Daidouji stomped her foot forward, making a spider web crack on the dirt pathway. She seemed eager to defend herself and her little juniors with her pure and immeasurable power. "Who are you?" She declared instead of asking a question in her loud bishounen voice.

"Spruto?!" Asuka said shockingly with gaping eyes.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's helping Sayuri in the bon dance to train us," Asuka answered. Daidouji lowered her guard for the moment, recognizing him as a friendly. "Ah, Spruto," she gestured to Daidouji for her introduction. "This is-

"Daidouji! I am she who conquerors millions with fists!" Daidouji introduced as she held her arms in front of her bosom, looking as imposing as she can. For a moment there Spruto had a blank mind, swept from under his feet with this unusual greeting. Why does she need to speak so loud all the time? And what was with her outfit? Did she make it in 5 minutes using house-hold items like a rope, drapes and medical bandages?

This martial artist is really something.

"Let me get straight to the point, Daidouji. I came hunting your Ki signature to test your mettle, your power, and see how much fun you will be. Because like you," he slowly changed his idle standing pose to Goku's stance. "I am a martial artist and if you are one too, you'll feel the same way, right?"

"Oooh," Daidouji mused creating a cheerful grin showing her teeth, cracking her fists eagerly. "You're the first martial artist I've encountered," she moved into her fighting pose. Her left foot was in front of her right foot, both angled to the right; her body was angled to the right as well but at a 45 degree angle. Her left arm was bent by the elbow and her hand was about waist level with the palm facing diagonally downward and fingers bent inwards. Her right arm was held back by her head level and on its side, palm also facing Spruto. "I will be looking forward to our battle. Carve your power into me, Spruto!"

The Hanzo students didn't need to be rocket scientists to know a fight was brewing between the two, and decided to step to the side so they wouldn't get caught.

The two warriors stood idle like statues with focused eyes of an eagle aimed at one another. In a flash the two warriors charged toward each other with their right fists held back and as soon as they were in front of each other they shot their fists forward, colliding knuckles with a force so powerful it created a shockwave around them, making a sandy moat around them. The gale from this punch blew the Hanzo girl's shirts, to which the girls held their skirts down to prevent their underwear from being seen. Although Katsuragi was perfectly fine with showing her underwear so she didn't care.

"So this is what the power of another martial artist feels like… I want more!" Daidouji commented grinning hungrily showing her bare teeth. She pulled back her fist and began to begin a rush of punches so fast it appeared she had more than two arms pummeling Spruto.

The Saiyan answered her rush with punches of his own connecting his knuckles with hers. Although he was faster and more powerful than her, he wanted to make the battle even and give off the impression that they're both equally powerful.

"Whoa! Look at them go!" Hibari spectated in a mixture of excitement and disbelief. The Hanzo girls thought for a while that Daidouji was unmatched, a legend that couldn't be beat by any human. But here she is on the ropes against another martial artist.

Spruto found the rush of attacks to be monotonous, so he changed attack patterns and uppercutted Daidouji in the chin with his left fist, followed by 20 repeating punches to her chest with both hands and kicked her back. She landed on the sand 15 metres back and Spruto began a chase levitating through the air.

Daidouji poked her head up and waited for an opening. He finally got up close to her with a punch held back ready to strike.

"You're open!" She quickly lunged her fist forward and with all her gathered strength connected her fist with a gut punch, leaving the Saiyan to react painfully, though the hit did hurt him a bit. Spruto had his eyes open agape, and was held up in the air with her fist alone. "Urauraurauraurauraura!" Daidouji punched and clawed like a tiger over and over again on his chest before she firmly placed her right wood sandal on his chest and slammed him down sand on his back.

 ** _POW!_**

Spruto winced in acting pain before grabbing her right ankle with his hands and playfully tried to push her foot off. But Daidouji kept applying the pressure, "Is that all you have to carve, Spruto?!" It seemed she was getting disappointed.

"Hehe, trust me… I have more!" He brought his left kneed towards his chest and attempted to kick her in the stomach. Unfortunately she managed to grab his foot with her left hand. Removing her foot from his chest she picked him by the leg up like he was a fish trophy. To her dismay when she held him up Spruto had a clear shot of her at zero-blank range, holding his two hands in front of her body.

"HAA~!" He shot a blue Ki blast and swallowed her in a blast she could not defend from. However, she still had a hold of his foot and when the low-powered blast disappeared, Daidouji was still there using her other arm to defend herself in a half x-defense stance. Some parts of her clothing were torn off, skin barely damaged at all. This must be her Shinobi Transformation attire which is saving her from harm to her body, and only showing damage to her attire instead. Spruto was astonished it did this minor damage to her.

Daidouji grinned even hungrier and kneed him in the chest in front of her and started to pound away his slightly damaged chest.

 ** _POW! POW! POW!_**

"This charade is starting to get boring now," Spruto muttered using his right arm and chopped the left side of her leg, making her lose balance. Covering himself in a white aura he flew down-side up and with her still hanging to his leg took her a ride in the air. He flew into the air above the ocean, bent down to grab the wrist she was still hanging on. He raised her to eye level and with more powerful punched her in the face and sent her down like a meteor into the ocean.

 ** _SPLASH_**!

A medium sized water geyser was seen in the ocean where Daidouji landed in. Spruto landed back down on the beach and observed what was going to happen next. The Hanzo students were speechless lacking the words to say about this fight.

Shortly after Spruto and the Hanzo girls saw Daidouji swim and walk out of the water. Since her entire self was dripping with water, her bandaged bra was starting to come loose and show a bit more of her skin.

"Spruto, I'm starting to like you. I wish we could have more battles like this!" She seemed to be having the time of her life. Spruto began to wonder how she would react when the bon dance is over and he goes home he takes her with him to Universe 7. She'd call it a heaven. "It's time to undo these chains and go all out!" She started to build Ki and for some reason her attire was wore to pieces, save for her underwear and bra. Her body was more revealed with muscles in her arms and legs. Her feet and arms were now covered in a yellow flaming aura. "Frantic Mode!"

 _'She's…astonishing…'_ Spruto blushed as he was taken away by her body and strength she possessed. She was everything a Saiyan female was – beautiful and strong. Using the chance of the distracted Spruto, she punched him in the left cheek with double the speed and power. "Urauraurauraura!" She pounded away at Spruto with kicks and punches.

Spruto regained his grasp on reality. _'She increased her speed and power?'_ He thought taking the hits and tasting the new power Daidouji revealed being pushed back. After a good time attacking Spruto she stuffed her fist in his chest, then cuffing her hands in front of her like a Kamehameha. She pulled her right hand back and pushed it forward with Ki built in her hand.

" **Heaven and Earth Flash War Wild Tiger Fist!"** She yelled out one of her signature attacks and shot a gigantic wave of energy in the shape of an open mouthed tiger. It pushed Spruto back with incredible force into the forest due to her doubled power.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The wave tore down every single tree in a line and left nothing but a crater, an after-shock and smoke that rose from the ground in its path of destruction.

"Ha… Ha… Ha…" Daidouji began to huff after pouring all her power in that attack. She lowered her hand and claimed her victory. "I won…Spruto!"

"Daidouji won?!" Asuka cheered.

"That's why she's Hanzo Academy's legend!" Hibari cheered next applauding Daidouji.

Sadly for them Spruto appeared behind Daidouji in a flash with tears on his clothing. He had one of the biggest smiles on his faces. The Hanzo girls thought he was going to attack from behind.

"Daidouji! Behind you!" Ikagura immediately warned. Daidouji turned around and the moment she did Spruto placed his hands on her shoulders, expressing his happiness, and at the same time…fondness for her.

"Daidouji! I want you to be my wife!"

 **I did some editing with the Spruto vs Daidouji fight.**


End file.
